The story behind Poppy Black
by Lilmissclumsyx
Summary: She was a girl like no other. Maybe thats why she caught Sirius's attention. Or maybe it was beacause she was all he ever saw. Either way she was gone. Of course she was, they were all gone. Leaving him alone. This is her story, Poppy Black.


**I wrote this a while ago, I wasn't sure how to spilt it so I just left it like this. Hope you like it! Please R&R.**

I looked in the mirror. I saw the same girl staring back at me that I saw everyday. The girl in the mirror looked like the tragic heroin in a movie. Silent tears ran down her face, they flowed singly as the girl stared without fail. She had the same eyes as me, big round brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black. That same colour was the same as her hair but for once it was tied up. Her hair was swept up in an elegant knot with only a few strands hanging down. The same birth mark was etched on her pale skin to the left of her neck.

I watched the girl as she stared at her mother in the reflection. Her mother paced as she sat so still she could have been a porcine doll. It was obvious that the girl needed her mother. She wished her mother would stop for just a moment and hug her. She wished her mother would ask if everything was alright. She wished her mother would reassure her that she was doing the right thing.

The tear rate increased as she caught a glimpse of the beautiful white dress in the mirror. She wasn't being forced into something she did not want to do, for no one could force the girl in the mirror to do anything she did not want to do. But she cried because she knew deep down in her heart she was making an awful decision.

"Its time to meet the bridesmaids."

The girl's mother said looking at her daughter; she did not say anything about the girls tears. She just walked from the room without another word.

I stood up looking away from the girl in the mirror as she did the same. I wiped away my tears and followed my mother. Because I had a duty.

I was Poppy Anneliese May, descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, high class pureblood, the girl who was arranged to marry another Ravenclaw pureblood; Amos Diggory.

It was the same duty that the girl in the mirror had; only watching her was more real than being here.

In truth, other than myself I blamed my father for putting me in this position. I always admired my father when I was younger, he was my hero. He was busy with work most of the time but when he was free I was the princess and he was the king. I hated doing anything that would upset him.

I was eight when he first disappointed me, it broke my heart.

_I ran round the winding passages looking for my father. I just watched my fathers smart and business car pull into our driveway, I had been waiting all afternoon just in the slight hope he would come home early and I was in luck._

_My mother had taken my younger sister Daniela into Diagon ally to buy some new dresses for our annual Christmas ball. I was going tomorrow with my mother. My older brother Simon was in his own study practising spells for Hogwarts. He was in his second year and I had been told not to bother him when he was in his study._

_I had slipped away from the latest nanny and at this moment in time she was running around searching for me. Not that I cared, all I wanted to do was spend time with my father._

_I heard a creak come from inside my fathers study. I had been told never to go inside unless it was an emergency. But if he was without my mother I was sure he would let me off. I heard muffled voices as I listened closely thought the door. I sensory hoped he had brought a work colleague back with him, working highly in the law enforcements meant he often had others back for meetings._

_The door opened slightly, curiously wondering what was making the noise. I saw my father leaning against the wall, at first I thought he was with my mother and she was home early. Then I saw the lady who was being pressed against the book case was blonde._

_I didn't not know at the time what they were doing, but I saw them kissing and I knew you only kissed when you loved someone. My father loved someone but my mother. _

_The women caught a glimpse of me and scowled, "Get lost brat. We are busy."_

_My father turned and I watched his face fall then rise with panic. The lady giggled and pulled him back towards her. I used this time to run as far away as possible. _

_I bumped into my Nanny and she was concerned with the floods of tears that I was crying. I never told her what I saw, I was too ashamed of my father to speak of it. My father came and found me soon after._

_He spent the whole afternoon with me, he begged me not to tell my mother, he said it would ruin the whole family, he tried to bribe me and he said it was a mistake. I told him I would not tell her, I told him this because I didn't want to disappoint him. _

_But the next day when my mother took me dress shopping I broke my promise. I told my mother what I saw, but it was her reaction that shocked me. Her face faltered but then a fake mask fell over her face. She told me she already knew, said that marriages take work and sometimes they needed to share love with other people. _

It wasn't till I was older I realised how messed up my family was, it was like looking at a beautiful manor house. It doesn't matter if it was crumbling down on the inside, as long as it looked good on the outside. It was all about appearances.

He was the reason I stopped believing in love. After finding out about that my parents were false and fake, I thought love did not exist. But I lost all respect I once had for my mother. She could have left him at any point, but she was weak, she just accepted it. I guess that was what made me strong.

I told my older brother but he already knew, he was devastated that I had found out and lost my naivety. But I never told my little sister, she was too innocent. I don't think she ever knew that my father had mistresses. And I didn't want to tell her, she was so naïve and I didn't want to break that.

I stepped into a large stone hall; three girls stood their waiting with happy smiles and silky purple dresses. My heart sank as I remembered the girl who would have made the number up to four. The maid of honour was my sister Danni; my two best friends Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter and Alice Longbottom.

Each dress had a silver sash around the waist and silver straps. Each dress was made differently but yet they matched with each other. Alice's was a pinafore style dress with small amethyst crystals lining the sash. Lily had a sweetheart neck style dress that tightened around her waist then flowed down to her ankles; small silver jewels lined the neck. My sister wore a dress that only had one strap; it was thick and gathered before falling into gentle waves.

"Poppy?" Lily rushed towards me as soon as she saw me. I smiled bravely blinked back my tears.

"Lily?"

She could read me like a book, always could. We were so different it was surprising we were friends but she knew me so well she could tell how I was feeling just by looking at me.

"I'm sorry Poppy." I felt my heart sink as she answered my unspoken question. I felt dizzy as I thought of him and my heart ached but I pushed past the pain and smile.

"Its fine."

"No its not." She looked at me pleadingly but I shook my head.

"You look beautiful Poppy." Alice said smiling sadly, "But Lily is right."

I closed my eyes and imagined what Amber would have said, because she should have been here. Seven months ago she was cruelly snatched away from us.

_It was just another day; we were walking round the meadow behind her house. The sun was warm and the flowers had just bloomed._

_I think that day was the happiest I have ever seem Amber White. She seemed to light up as she grinned. Our close friend Remus Lupin had finally plucked up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage, though she had accidently found the ring weeks ago._

_"Then he got down on one knee and proposed! It was so romantic." Amber said dancing around as giggled. Lily and I shared knowing smiles, out all of us Amber had always been a dreamer._

_"He says he wants a small one, close family and friends, and I said maybe on a beach somewhere hot. Could you imagine it would be beautiful at sunset." _

_I smiled and laughed along with her, her happiness had always been infectious. No one could hate Amber; she was the nicest person I ever met. She was always annoyingly positive and if she was anyone else I would have hated her, but she was so lovely._

_"So who's maid of honour?" Lily grinned sneakily but Amber was quicker._

_"Oh no. Nope I am not picking between you Poppy and Ali. I'm not having a maid of honour, just bridesmaids with my sister."_

_"Damn Amber, you ruin our fun." I joked and she just smiled knowingly._

_"Has James asked yet?" She asked and Lily blushed._

_"Nope, but we are going away for New Year so it might happen then." Lily grinned and Amber giggled._

_"That would be so amazing if we all got married around the same time!" _

_"Yes! Shame Ali already tied the knot." Lily said, they both looked at me making me giggle but I knew it was unlikely for me to get married. There were so many complications between mine and Sirius's families. If Sirius were to marry me I would have to be disowned from my family as I was already arranged to be wed._

_I suddenly felt cold and alone, but my friends picked up on it in an instant, "Poppy, at your Wedding I want to be maid of Honour no matter what Lily and Ali say." Amber said tactfully by not mentions who to._

_"Done." We both looked around at Lily who was pretending to be in a huff._

_"You were maid of Honour at Ali's" I reminded her and Lily could not help but giggle. _

It was only two hours later when the death eaters attacked, it had been a random raid but when they found out Amber was a muggle born about to marry a werewolf. They tried to shoot a curse at Remus but Amber stepped in front of the wand and took the curse that killed her. We were all their apart from Peter who was with his mother. We were celebrating the happy engagement.

"She would have said to listen to your heart." Alice said and I suddenly felt like crying.

But I a knock at the door made my hope rise, sadly my brother's voice floated through before he opened the door. His face lit up when he saw me.

"You make a beautiful bride Pops,"

"Thanks" I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Come on Pops, its not that bad. Eloise and I are very happy. As will you and Amos." My voice caught in my throat as I tried to reply.

"It's not the same Si, I can't do this." Simon frowned and hugged me tightly.

"I miss him so much"

"I will always love you sis. I want you to be happy," I nodded but the tears fell down my cheeks.

"I wish he was here, I am so sorry." I whispered and my brother held me tight whispering comforting things in my ear. He knew what I was going though; he had also chosen his family over love. But he was there when I first met Sirius.

_It was in the heart of summer, I was nine and my family were paying visits to other high class families. It was always very formal but it had to be done. It was the polite and correct thing to do when there was spare time._

_Today we were visiting the Blacks, my family were not like them; they did not agree with enslaving Muggles or using magic for power but they did belief in tradition. So marrying a muggle or a muggle born was frowned upon._

_My parents greeted Mr and Mrs Black in the drawing room and we were dismissed to the garden to meet the children. We past a small pond as we walked and my brother and I stopped to look to try and find fishes. My sister carried on excited to meet new people. _

_We turned around when we heard our sisters shrill cry, my brother raced ahead to protect my sister as my legs were slower than his. When I got to the bottom of the garden I saw my young sister crying on the ground with a large bruise on her face._

_Two boys were yelling at each other both with dark black hair the taller of the two gripped his younger brother by the collar. He pushed the small one to the ground and I listened to his yells._

_"You don't hurt girls Reg! Don't hurt anyone! Especially if they are smaller than you! IF YOU WANT A FIGHT TRY ME! DON'T HURT GUESTS!" _

_The boy got off his brother and the smaller boy shot off back to the large house. He smiled warily at me before going over to my sister who was crying in my brothers arms. _

_"I'm sorry about Reg, he is horrid but he won't hurt you again. Are you alright?" My sister sniffed and nodded though her tears._

_Simon smiled at the boy and nodded, "Thanks, I better take her in to check she is alright." The boy nodded and turned back to me._

_"My names Sirius. Sirius Black and if my brother hurts you, tell me and I will sort him out." He said with a cheeky grin that made me giggle. We stayed friends ever since then. _

If I closed my eyes I could still picture the same cheeky grin that he never lost. That same grin never failed to make me laugh; it was so innocent it made him look guilty.

Sirius had always been protective and he stood up for what he believed was right. It's the same trait that we shared. If he were here now he would tell me I was being too dramatic, I just needed to walk out. But he wasn't here, and I had a duty.

The door opened again and my parents stepped though, I broke away from my brother and wiped my tears away yet again.

"Don't baby your sister Simon. She needs to toughen up." My mother said sharply, Simon was about to argue back but I put a hand on his arm and sent him a pleading look. An argument was the last thing I needed.

"Poppy, everyone is waiting for you." I breathed deeply and nodded, joining my father who held his arm out to me.

My bridesmaids passed me and got into position to walk down the flowery isle. Nobody shared a smile or an excited laugh like we had at Alice's wedding. Because this felt like a death sentence instead the start of a new life.

"Poppy don't do this please-" Lily started but my mother cut though her.

"Miss Evans. Please refrain from enforcing your views onto my daughter. She is doing what is expected of her."

Lily bit her lip and stood in front of me, not saying another word but I put my hand on her shoulder to show I understood.

Slow music played and Alice was the first to step into the grand hall, it was filled with ministry officials and family. The music was drawling so unlike the music I pictured I would have, I use to dream the music would be lively; the kind of music that would make people want to dance.

Sirius would stand at the front with his cheeky grin as he hummed along to the music. He would have watched me come up the isle grinning from ear to ear. I should have wanted to run down the isle instead of running from it.

Lily was next to go, she sent me a half smile before walking down the long stretch of carpet. Danni squeezed my hand and joined her on the red carpet.

I held my breath and closed my eyes wishing that this was just a dream; I wished that these last few months disappeared. I know it was childish but it was my only option.

_Two months ago I was shopping in Diagon ally for mine and Sirius's new house together. We had recently bought a new house and we were starting to decorate it._

_I was walking past a new cute café; I peered inside curiously wondering how popular it was. I saw a couple sitting in the corner, the boys head was bent and a pretty blonde was laughing at something he said. I smiled to myself remembering the feeling of an exciting new relationship. _

_The boy who had his back to me got something out of his pocket; it looked like a jewellery box. She grinned and nodded showing her approval. The boy laughed at something she said and when he looked up she met his lips with hers._

_I felt my heart sink as I caught sight of who it was. Sirius was kissing someone else and buying her jewellery. He was having an affair. I ran from the street before anyone could see me. I got to our new house and began to cry. _

_I cried because I felt used, I though he loved me. I cried because I felt weak, and helpless. He was the only one who broke down the wall around my heart and now he was stabbing me._

_I felt so vulnerable that afternoon and I hated that he made me feel like that. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I got even. _

_Sirius had planned a special night for us tonight, I was supposed to meet him somewhere in London tonight but I stood him up. And when he walked into our home he was met by the sight of me in our bed with a guy from work._

_He looked at me with such pain it didn't feel like getting even, it felt like I was torturing him. He looked at me disgusted before walking into the bathroom. I smirked and followed him into the gleaming room._

_"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I LOVE YOU POPPY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED WITH ANOTHER MAN!"_

_He yelled his eyes were wide and filled with hurt and confusion; he looked exactly how I felt earlier that afternoon._

_"ITS NOT SO NICE BEING ON THE OTHER SIDE, RIGHT SIRIUS?"_

_"YOU PLANNED THIS? ARE YOU MENTAL? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT?"_

"_I SAW YOU WITH HER! I KNOW YOU ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR!"_

_Sirius just looked blackly at me but I just assumed he was covering his tracks._

_"SEE! I KNEW IT!"_

_Then realisation hit him and he groaned covering his face, "Damn it Poppy you have this all wrong."_

_"No! NO! NO! I SAW YOU!"_

_"Damn it Poppy! I had lunch with her because I needed a woman's opinion and she is my work college! I was preoccupied and when I looked up she kissed me. I pushed her off and left! Nothing happened! I love you!"_

_I snorted not believing a word of it, I bet my father had a bunch of lies to cover his tracks. "What could be so damn important to ask that whore about? Why couldn't you ask me? Or Lily? Or Ali?" _

_Sirius started to pace angrily around the room, his hands in his hair as he groaned._

"_Because I wanted it to be a surprise! You ruin everything! You slept with someone else! You are supposed to trust me! Why couldn't you talk to me Poppy? WHY?"_

_I faltered slightly feeling suddenly sick, "What surprise?" I asked slowly. Sirius put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box which he flung in my direction. _

_I opened it with shaking hands and to my horror I saw an engagement ring, it was a white gold ring with a large sparkling diamond on it. To each side there was one jet black smaller crystal and on the other side was a poppy red crystal the same size as the black one. Poppy Black. It was beautiful._

_"Sirius I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it Poppy! Don't you trust me?"_

_"I do but,"_

_"Well why the hell did you jump into bed with the first man you came across?"_

_"I WAS HURT SIRIUS!"_

_"YOU COULD HAVE COME TO ME! NOT GONE BEHIND MY BACK! YOU SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO ME ABOUT IT SO WE COULD HAVE WORKED IT OUT TOGETHER!"_

_"SIRIUS PLEASE!"_

_"DAMN IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! Don't bother accepting the ring, we are through."_

_Sirius looked at me with disgust before storming out of our house slamming every door he came across. I was left to cry on the bathroom floor feeling worse than ever._

_I found out Sirius was staying with James and Lily, I tried numerous occasions to reach him but I was blocked by my friends. Even Lily was annoyed with me.  
><em>

Everyone stared as I walked into the filled room. Family and friends smiled with glowing expressions, only a few of them knew how much I didn't want to do this.

I looked up and saw James smiling sadly at me; I had known James just as long as I knew Sirius. Our parents were good friends. Usually Sirius sat next to him, it was rare to see them apart, but today was one of those rare days. Today he sat with Frank, Remus and Peter.

The isle was a deep red; it made me think of poppy's and roses. Roses meant love and Poppy's meant consolation. They were so unlike the flowers in my bouquet. I had Amaryllis which meant dramatic and striped carnations that meant refusal. It was quite ironic in a way.

I thought of the flowers I would have had if I married Sirius. I cared more about what the flowers meant than what they looked like, it was a bit of a mad habit I had. I would have wanted a red tulip that meant declaration of love, red and white Roses that meant unity, white Chrysanthemum that meant truth and an apple blossom that meant promise.

The colour scheme would be red, black and white. Just like my engament ring. Poppy Black. The bridesmaids would have red dresses with black sashes and the decorations would have scream Gryffindor…

But then I looked around the there was no red or black. There was Ravenclaw blue that represented royalty and gold that meant riches.

My heart sank slowly, and for the hundredth time today I had to blink back tears.

I can remember how excited I was to be different from my family, I had always hated tradition. But then I remembered how my parents ruined it with their disappointment.

_10 years ago_

_I sat down at the long Gryffindor table beaming to myself, Hogwarts was truly amazing. My roommates were nice and funny, lessons seemed bearable._

_I looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw my brother give me a thumb up and a grin. I instantly felt relaxed knowing my brother was cool with me in a different house. I only hoped my family felt the same._

_"Hey Poppy"_

_I turned around and saw Sirius grinning his cheeky grin at me. "Hey Sirius, got in to Gryffindor then?"_

_"Yep. Thank Merlin."_

_"What did your parents say?" He grimaced and ran his hands through his hair._

_"They sent me a howler. They have now officially disowned me. Cant say I mind but still…" _

_I nodded and sent him a sympathetic smile. "Still things could be worse, my roommates are nice. James is funny."_

_"Yeah James is great, I've known him for a few years I'm sure you two will be friends."_

_"Yep. So how's your room? I bet your parents aren't too pleased about your house either."_

_I shrugged, "They're nice, we spent most of the night chatting. I haven't heard from them get but Simon doesn't mind."_

_"That's good then."_

_We chatted whilst eating breakfast but then I saw my family owl and my heart thumped wildly. It sat in front of my with a blue envelop in his beak. I took it from him and opened it with shaking hands._

_Dear Poppy Anneliese May_

_We have just been informed that you are in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. We are shocked and disappointed we would have expected better than this from you. We will be writing to the headmaster to get this mess cleared up but be warned we might not be able to help. You have brought this on yourself now you have to deal with the consequences.  
>From, Your mother and Father.<em>

_I felt my heart sink and Sirius snorted as he read in over my shoulder._

_"Parents. Who needs them. Come on Poppy lets go"_

Sirius was so understanding that day, he spent all day by my side trying to cheer me up. It worked, I soon forgot all about my worry's as Sirius showed me the fun of pranks.

I looked up for the first time and looked at Amos. My heart sank, I felt nothing but dread as I looked at him. This shouldn't be what marriage is about. He smiled widely, when he saw me looking at him. I smiled back but my heart wasn't in it, I think he realised this because when I looked up again he was looking away.

My father held my arm as I walked; he was smiling widely and nodding at people he knew. He was playing his part well, acting like the proud and doting father. But truthfully, he was making sure I didn't turn back. He knew me well and he knew if it wasn't for my mistake with Sirius, I wouldn't be here.

"I am proud of you Poppy. I knew you would make the right decision." My father whispered.

I looked him in the eye and whispered back, "Well I am glad one of us is; because I can't say the same about you."

We kept on walking but his jaw tightened and his arm shook from him trying to refrain himself. "Poppy this is no times for your dramatics."

I did not say anything, I didn't need to. He knew how I felt; saying anymore would cause an argument. We reached the steps the led to the platform where the minister stood smiling.

I looked at my feet, they were starting to walk up without my permission, I really didn't want this. There were only five steps, five tiny steps. I would have done anything for it to have been five thousand steps. My feet were in high elegant white shoes, they could only been seen when I lifted my feet up. My dress was so long it trailed on the floor.

"Do you give your daughter Poppy Anneliese May to Amos Cedric Diggory." The minister spoke in a loud voice that boomed out to the rom.

"I do." The balding minister nodded, he took my hand from my fathers and placed it in Amos's.

It felt wrong. His hand wasn't right, he had pretty big hands but they were not as big as the hands that I was used to. Amos's hands were lined and dry, so unlike the smooth strong hands that I loved.

I looked down at our hands; I had a muggle French manicure on her nails. Other than Amos's engagement ring the only jewellery I wore on her hands was my charm bracelet. Mother had wanted me to take it off, but I refused. I had never taken it off.

_I was ten when Sirius gave me my charm bracelet. It was for my birthday, a few weeks after we were visiting the Blacks again._

_"I got you a present. My uncle helped me; he is the only nice one in my family." I nodded tearing off the paper with excitement. My gasp filled the air around us, Sirius was watching with a baited smile._

_"Do you like it?" He asked eagerly._

_"I love it, you really didn't have to get me anything." I said picking up the delicate charm bracelet._

_He shrugged trying to hide his relief, "I wanted to. You are the nicest person I met so I wanted to get you something just as nice. I think you are my best friend."_

_I smiled and hugged, "Thank you, it's beautiful."_

_He took it gently from me and attached it to my wrist, it wasn't till then I realised the two silver charms. A small but blooming Poppy glittered in the sunlight and then there was a letter 'P' was carved in silver fancy writing a small red gem glittered at the bottom of the letter._

_"Its magic, it grows as you grow and it cannot break. But you have to promise me something." He said solemnly._

_"Anything."_

_"Never take it off."_

_"I swear."_

_We grasped hands in the summer before giggling wildly. "Race you down the hill!"  
><em>

…

_My third charm was an ice cream cone, it represented the time we snuck out to Diagon ally without our parents for the first time and got ice cream. _

_The next was a striped red and gold scarf; he bought it for me just after we got sorted into Gryffindor. _

_In our second year he got me a dark red quaffle ball when I got onto the quidditch team as chaser._

_In third year he got me a bra charm, he told me that it represented me becoming a women. Although it was a cheeky gesture I still hugged him and thanked him; if I was honest I found it pretty funny._

_In forth year he got me two charms, one small fox that was a chestnut brown fox and the second was a large black dog. Both animals moved their tails and acted like the animals would have in real life. These were our Patroni, a fox and dog._

_Next was the golden sun that sparkled in the real sunlight, he bought that for me the summer before our seventh year at Hogwarts. I had eventually convinced my parents and Sirius had come on holiday with us. _

_I got my next charm in our seventh year, it was a pair of silver lips to symbolise our fist kiss as a couple. And I also got 'forever' written in fancy writing from when Sirius first told me he loved me._

_Sirius gave me a small watch charm on my seventh year instead of a watch since it was tradition to give a watch on your seventh day. He also got me a small wand that shot red sparks because I was now allowed to do magic without a trace._

_I got a funny looking muggle style graduation hat when we both left Hogwarts. _

_I was given a star charm a year after Hogwarts when I got my first job as an astrologist for the ministry. It sparkled at night when other stars were visible._

_My next charm was the shape of a tent from when we all went camping together in the summer for a few months as we travelled the world._

_The last charm he gave me was the exact outline of our new house that we had just bought together._

My heart throbbed painfully as I thought of the perfect house. I never did get to finish decorating it. It was a beautiful house, everything I ever dreamed of. Large and spacious but warm and homey, it had five bedrooms.

Amos and I stood at the front, my three bridesmaids sat down on some of the front seats. Only my maid of honour and the best man stood with the minister of magic.

"We are all gathered here today to witness this witch and this wizard to become one."

Amos smiled brightly at me, our hands still entwined I smiled back, this time brighter. I knew cameras were clicking from all around us.

The Minister droned on and I let myself zone out, I looked at Amos. He wasn't a bad looking guy; in fact he was quite attractive. I am sure we would have good looking kids, but for some reason I could not imagine Amos having kids.

I found Amos very slimy; he was so sure of himself all the time and quite snobby. He never to his hands dirty, he was the type of man to let the women do all the cooking and child care or employ someone to. He was charming and kind but there was something in his eyes that told me it was all a front. But I guess if it came down to it, I would eventually be happy.

I couldn't help myself comparing him to Sirius. I knew he would make an amazing father; he would strive to be everything his own father wasn't. He would be involved and caring, he would probably end up corrupting the mini Marauders but would that be such a bad thing?

Sirius was charming for sure, but he was honest. Even when he was hooking up with girls in Hogwarts he would always make sure they knew he wanted nothing more. Sirius was caring and wouldn't let anything hurt the ones he loved. Sure he was reckless and did not think ahead but then again most of us Gryffindor's.

Suddenly I tuned back in to what the Minister was saying and my heart skipped a beat. We were doing vows.

"Poppy, we haven't been together for long but I love you. I swear to always look after to you and make sure you are loved. I will provide for us and no matter what I will always make sure you are happy. I will be yours for always."

Everyone turned to me and I felt myself blush. I guess this was my turn. "Amos, I promise to always love and cherish you. I swear to be honest and faithful, I will be there when you need me and there when you need someone by your side. I love you and forever will."

I said my lines perfectly, just as practised. I sneaked a glance at my mother who was watching steadily. She was the one who wrote the vows, if it was up to me. I would have said how I felt at the time. These things should not be rehearsed.

"Does anyone here have any reason for these two not to be joined in holy matrimony?"

The silence was deafening, sickening. I wanted nothing more for someone to speak up but no one did. No one was here to stop this. And in that moment it hit me, this was my life now.

"Alright then, now the rings."

Amos's little cousin brought forwards the golden rings and we look one each. "With this ring I Wed thee Poppy Anneliese May…"

I put the ring on Amos's finger as I tried to stop shaking. "With this ring I Wed thee-"

"Are you really going to do this?" A voice rang out that made everyone gasp.

I turned around and saw Sirius, James cloak had just been thrown off him and he was walking down the isle.

"It's a bit dramatic Poppy, we had a fight, we both done shit. But I still love you. Don't do this."

I could only stare, I felt like my legs were going to give way. My sister must have realised this as she rushed to my side. I didn't want to blink I was scared he would disappear.

There was only one other time I felt like this…

_We were in our seventh year. Sirius had sent me a note to tell me to meet him up in the astronomy tower at Midnight._

_My stomach felt like it was in knots as I climbed the many stairs to the top. But when I got there the wind from my lungs got knocked out of me. Sirius stood in the middle of the decorated room._

_"Hello Poppy."_

_The open space had a rug in the middle of it; it was a clear night so the stars lit up the grounds. Candles were spread all over the floor and made shadows on the stony walls._

_"Sirius? What's all this?" I asked barely able to get any words out._

_Sirius chuckled and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "You should now; it really is a lot harder to say than you would think." He said frowning._

_"Have I come to the wrong tower?" I asked making him laugh. He shook his head then pulled five flowers from the inside of his robe. "Try and work it out."_

_I looked down; he had a apple blossom which meant promise, a forget-me-not which meant remember me forever, a lilac which meant first love, a red tulip which meant a declaration of love and a larkspur which meant beautiful sprit. _

_I looked back at him frowning, "Do you know what that means?" I asked and he chuckled again._

_"Yes Poppy, that's why I got them."_

_I looked at him curiously and wondering if he was being serious. This was so unlike him._

_"So?"_

_"Damn Poppy cant you work it out?" He asked rubbing his forehead nervously._

_"Yes but why are you giving them to me?"_

_He looked me straight in the eye and said carefully, "I have known you for a long time; you mean more to me than any girl I have ever met. You are different and I really really like you. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't want to lose you."_

_My heart swelled and I held his hands pulling him forwards, "Do you really mean that?" I asked._

_He nodded tightening the grasp he hand on my hands, "I know I haven't got the cleanest record but I hope we can put it behind us. You mean so much to me, and I have never felt like this about anyone before so it kind of new to me."_

_He got down on his knees and looked up at me with great big gray eyes that made me heart pound. "Poppy May will you be my girlfriend."_

_A smiled broke across my face as I nodded, Sirius grinned with happiness and relief. He stood up slowly and leant in to kiss me._

_It was magical._

_We broke apart at the sound of banging. I jumped but Sirius just chuckled and led me to the balcony. I looked out and saw the fireworks were writing bright red words in the sky._

_**I SIRIUS BLACK LOVE POPPY MAY! **_

_I turned to him and he was looking at me wearily, "I love you too."_

But he was here. He came back, he still loved me.

He began to walk up the isle towards me, his eyes locked on mine. "Poppy, please. Forgive me?"

I started to walk slowly up towards him; my smile grew slowly as it spread across my face. Sirius grinned widely his pace quickened as he began to jog up the long isle. I stepped down the stairs ignoring the whispers that flew around us.

My father and Mother stood up looking outraged but there was nothing they could do. I chose him.

"Sirius?" I whispered.

He nodded breaking into a run, he reached me quickly. He picked me up and swung me around in his arms. I couldn't tell if we were both crying or laughing but it didn't matter. He was here.

"I am sorry, so sorry." I whispered holding onto him tightly. He rubbed my back and whispered. "Me too, I missed you so much Poppy. I'm not ever letting you go. You're stuck with me."

I clasped his hand tightly and stared into his eyes, "I don't want it another way," His cheeky grin flared across his face. That's when I knew, I wanted nothing more than to hold him close everyone single moment I could and never let go.

I could hear our friends whooping loudly, Amos had made a swift exist out the side door. James ran up to us jumping around like an over excited child, Remus was laughing; it was the first time I had heard him laugh properly since Amber die. Frank was chuckling at us all, one hand on Alice's waist. Lily came running up before she somehow managed to jump on James back with a long dress.

"Ready?" Sirius asked with questioning eyes. I nodded looking back at my family. My parents were talking frantically with the minister, no doubt trying to cover my actions. My mother caught my eye and for a second I thought it was going to be okay but then she looked away. She looked at me like I was someone she distantly remembered.

Danni and Simon came running towards me before my parents could stop them. Danni flung her arms around me sobbing silently; I hugged her tightly and felt my heart ache. She was my little sister and I was leaving her.

"Hey, you'll be fine Danni." I whispered but she just hugged me tighter.

"Don't forget me." She whispered and I held back my own tears. She let go and smiled sadly.

Simon was next he looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You have grown up so fast; you should never have been in this position. I'm sorry I didn't protect you Poppy." I hugged him tightly and pushed down my sobs.

"You did. I'm gunna miss you." He smiled puling back. "You too." 

But then he turned to Sirius with a hard expression. "Look after my sister. If you hurt her I will hurt you twice as hard, friend or not."

Sirius nodded putting an arm around my waist, "Don't worry, it won't happen." Simon pulled back and put an arm around my sister's shoulder.

We began to walk away, Sirius by my side and Lily on my other. I looked back to see them both watching with forlorn expressions. I was going to miss them so much.

"I'm sorry Poppy." Sirius said looking down at me, we were now in open air and he looked deeply agitated.

"Why?"

"I took you from your family." He said frowning but I shook my head.

"No, they made me walk away."

He smiled and bent down slowly. Our faces were centimetres away when he whispered. "I missed you." I smiled and leaned in wordlessly saying I missed him too.

…

"Poppy?"

I turned at the sound of Lily's voice. She was standing in the door way watching me. She was wearing a knee length cream dress with a sweetheart neckline. The gold ring on her finger glittered in the light of the window.

"You ready?"

I nodded unable to keep the grin off my face; she must have noticed this as she giggled. I took one last look in the mirror and the girl looking back at me smiled brightly. She looked as happy as I felt.

The golden light filled into the room from the many hotel windows. I got up and looked down. The beach looked beautiful, turquoise waters and white sand.

"Your dress looks beautiful." Alice said joining Lily in my room. I looked down smiling. "Thank you." I had to agree with her, it was everything I had ever wanted.

It was a pure white and reached just above her knees, it was soft and silk like. It was strapless but it had thin embroidered sleeves that reached her elbows. I wore a sliver necklace that had a small diamond heart on the end; Sirius had given it to me a few weeks ago.

We walked down the stairs and into the main lobby where Simon and Danni stood waiting for us. Simon was wearing a muggle black tuxedo that with a cream flower in the pocket. I was so grateful that they had sneaked out to come to my wedding.

"For you." Simon said with a wink and he gave me my beautiful bouquet. Sirius had made sure it was exactly the flowers I had always wanted.

I hade red tulips that meant declaration of love, red and white Roses that meant unity, white Chrysanthemums that meant truth and an apple blossoms that meant promise.

"I wish you all the happiness." Danni said smiling brightly. Her own cream dress matched Lily and Alice's.

We walked out into the wonderful heat and my three girls walked with me as we crossed the road to the beach. Butterflies danced in my belly and I suddenly thought was this normal?

"Ali, I've got butterflies!" I whispered panicked. But Alice just smiled knowingly. "Don't worry Poppy, it's because you are excited." I nodded blushing.

White chairs were in small rows and a platform lead to the front where Sirius stood with his best man James pulling at his collar. I smiled wanting to laugh. We had opted for a small wedding, only close friends and family.

Everyone turned when they saw me and smiled; Sirius stopped fidgeting and looked up. His face broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear. His eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness.

The upbeat music started and Simon held my arm. We began to walk down the isle and my heart soared. He was here. I was going to become his wife. His grin never faded as I walked, I didn't even notice my three bridesmaids behind me. I could only imagine how cheesy I looked.

We reached the podium without me even realising how far I had gotten. Sirius walked up to me his eyes shinning with love. The muggle wedding man said, "Do you Simon Anthony May give away your sister to Sirius Orion Black."

"I do."

The balding man nodded and Simon put my hand in Sirius's before going to sit in the front row. It was perfect, my hand was in Sirius's and it felt completely right.

The man wittered on but all I could concentrate was the man in front of me. "You look beautiful." Sirius whispered with a cheeky grin.

"You look pretty good in a muggle suit; you should wear if more often." I said with a sultry grin. Sirius moaned quietly in my ear.

"Well, the thing itches like crazy but seeing the naughtily grin on your face is defiantly worth it."

I stared at him for a moment before saying, "I love you, so much,"

His eyes softened and he squeezed my hand, "I wish I could kiss you. I love you so much too."

I giggled softly and he put his hand on my cheek, but we were broke apart by James voice.

"Sirius mate, the vows."

Everyone laughed and we both blushed. We stood back a little but our hands were entwined.

"Poppy, before I met you I never thought I could fall in love. I thought I could never give myself to one person. I have known you since we were young but it wasn't till I was seventeen I realised the truth. You are the one person who knows me through and through, you are the only person I want to go to sleep with and wake up next to. I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you proving how much I love you."

A single happy tear fell down my face; Sirius wiped it away looking at me lovingly.

"Sirius, I never believed in love. I grew up thinking of marriage and a duty and love as a lie. But you taught me to let go of my previous delusions and taught me what love truly is. I never want to leave you; I want to grow old and look back at my life and be happy how it turned out. I love you more than I can ever say, each day I spend with you seems like a dream; because you are my dream."

Sirius had watery eyes as I spoke, I could hear Mrs Potter sobbing in the audience but my eyes never left the smoke gray ones.

Sirius's sweet second cousin Dora came up with the rings and grinned toothily. We took a gold ring each and the man spoke.

"Sirius: With this ring I swear to always love and protect."

"With this ring I swear to always love and protect."

"Now Poppy: With this ring I swear to always love and care."

"With this ring I swear to always love and care." I put on the matching gold ring onto Sirius finger and he stared at me wonderingly.

"Sirius: I Sirius Orion Black take thee Poppy Anneliese Black to be my lawful wedded wife." The man said looking at us both.

"I Sirius Orion Black take thee Poppy Anneliese Black to be my lawful wedded wife." Sirius squeezed my hand eagerly.

"Poppy: I Poppy Anneliese Black take thee Sirius Orion Black to be my lawful wedded husband."

"I Poppy Anneliese Black take thee Sirius Orion Black to be my lawful wedded husband."

I looked up at him, he was staring at me with so much love it made my stomach back flip.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You can kiss the bride." He added to Sirius.

Sirius cocked and eyebrow at me. "Mrs Sirius Black. I like it." He whispered and I smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me Mr Black." I whispered back.

Then he lent down and the whole world fell away. 

…

"First of all I would like to say congratulations to the beautiful bride Mrs Poppy Black and the not so beautiful groom Mr Sirius Black." James said raising his glass.

Sirius snorted and said loudly, "Better looking than you Prongs." Everybody laughed but James just looked at him sceptically. We were now doing speeches; this was probably the most worrying part of the wedding. We had no idea what secrets are friends were going to spill. It was likely Lily and James would get us back for our wedding speech to them.

"Now we get to the good stuff, I have known Sirius and Poppy for a long time. Sirius and I have been best friends with Peter and Remus since the start of Hogwarts but not all of you know I have known Poppy longer. I cannot imagine two people so alike but so different at the same time. However I cannot imagine how they could ever be with anyone else. For Sirius it is mainly because no one else could handle him."

Everyone laughed and Sirius rolled his eyes beside me. "I remember we were in our seventh year and Sirius was acting strange. For starters he took a shower without Remus forcibly dragging him into one."

Laughter came again and James grinned. "But one night he asked me a question. He asked me how I knew I loved Lily. At first I didn't know how to answer him but then I said, I know I love Lily because I can't ever imagine life without her; I love her because there is something about her that makes me want to yell into the sky and I love her because to me she is perfect. After I said this Sirius looked at me for a long time, at first I thought he was going to make fun of me. But surprisingly he put his head in his hands and whispered, 'I really, really, really like her Prongs'."

"At this point I had no idea what to say. I was shocked that my womanising friend could ever fall for someone. But luckily Remus was in the bathroom and had heard everything so he told Sirius to prove it. So he did. And the rest is history." James said smiling.

"I never imagined my two friends falling in love, but now I don't think I can imagine them not in love. They make each other better people when they are together which is something special. So I ask you to raise your glass to Sirius and Poppy Black, the craziest couple I know."

James sat back down and Sirius clapped him on the back, "Thanks for not making it bad mate," James grinned, "You can thank Moony for that, he persuaded me out of the first one I wrote."

Sirius chucked and shook his head. "Tell him I owe him one."

….

"Sirius!" I squealed as my husband picked me up spinning me around laughing.

He squeezed me tightly resting his chin on my shoulder as he put me down. My head was spinning but I managed to stay upright by clinging onto my tall man.

"You idiot." I muttered rolling my eyes; Sirius chuckled and led me towards our soft sofas carefully.

"So how was your day?" I asked once the world had stopped spinning. Sirius put his arm around me and kissed my neck.

"Fine. Yours?" He asked into my neck. "Well it was fine until my husband pounced on me as soon as I stepped out of the floo." I muttered curling into his chest. His chuckled made his strong chest vibrate but I could tell he was keeping something from me.

"What's up Sirius? Did you see something on a mission?" I asked. Sirius shook his head looking away.

"Sirius?"

"Two things. One I got witch weekly's most charming smile award." I snorted as Sirius gave me a defensive glance.

"What?"

"Most charming, pfft." I giggled making Sirius narrowed his eyes jokily.

"I will show you charming." Sirius muttered picking me up over his shoulder and spinning me around.

We collapsed in a dizzy heap a few moments later unable to breath as our own laughter choked us. "Okay, okay. What's the second thing?" I asked once we had both calmed down enough to speak.

The mischievous spark in Sirius's gray eyes suddenly died. Sirius became unusually solemn. He looked me in the eye and held my hands. I started getting panicked; it had to be something big to get Sirius to become this troubled.

"Sirius? What happened?"

"We have been sent on a mission. We leave tomorrow it was very sudden, Voldemort is recruiting abroad. James, Frank and I have to go. The time is anything from two months for a year and a half. Moony can't go because of his fury problem."

I suddenly felt sick; I clung onto my husband tightly wondering when I was going to see him again. This was on of the problems of him being an auror; you never knew how long a mission could last. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my closer towards him.

His head rested on mine as I curled back into his chest. I suddenly wished I had been an Auror then I would have been with them, instead I was an astrologist for the ministry. But Ali and Lily were, were they going?

"What about Ali and Lil?" I asked wondering if my best friends were leaving as well.

"No. They are keeping couples apart; otherwise they would worry too much. Anyway they are already on a mission. I am so sorry Poppy. We will be back as soon as we can."

I nodded breathing in his familiar sent; I closed my eyes just wanting to be with him.

The evening and morning seemed to fly by, I wanted to hold on to every second I had with him. The worst feeling was that I could feel him slowly slipping away from me.

I didn't sleep that night, Sirius didn't either. We just laid together, our faces inches apart, I curled into him just wanting to be with him. His breathing steadied me, I felt calm and my worries died a little.

But time didn't stop; morning broke just as it always did. The annoying thing was that it was a beautiful morning, I wanted it to be dark and gloomy but instead clear blue sky's shone over us.

Sirius stood by the fireplace at nine in the morning. Dark circles had formed under his gray eyes. They were normally filled with humour and love but today all I saw was stress and worry.

I hugged him tightly before kissing him passionately. His cheeky grin spread across his face as he cocked an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

"Don't go meeting any Vela." I warned making him chuckle.

"None would compare." He whispered before kissing me again.

He sighed deeply before pulling away. "I love you. So much, stay safe Mrs Sirius Black, I will see you before you have a chance to miss me. I love you." Sirius whispered his voice cracking from the strain.

"I love you Sirius. Be back soon, stay safe." I whispered back before he disappeared in flames of green.

I suddenly thought of another time Sirius had been brave. It wasn't the braveness in the face of danger. It was being brave when he had to stand up to his best friend.

_It was seventh year. We had just won an amazing match against Slytherin, 720 to 50._

_We were having a hell of a party in the common room. It always was a good party when our year was about. Remus and Amber had sneaked off somewhere a few hours ago, Lily was dancing with Ali, both of them giggling like crazy, James had disappeared and Sirius was in a passionate embrace with a slut on the sofa._

_I on the other had was dancing in the middle of the room with whoever came up to me. Hell, even a sweet first year asked me to dance. I was enjoying the soft buzz from the firewisky but Sirius and the slut still irked me. I was becoming pretty jealous, not that I would ever tell anyone. _

_I noticed Lily interrupt them, most likely to ask where James had gone. Sirius waved in the direction of the dormitories. It was a few moments later till Sirius jumped up pulling away from the peroxide blonde. There was something in his eyes that made my heart stop._

_Something was wrong. Very wrong, he pelted after Lily yelling her name loudly. I broke away from the older boy I danced with; I ran after them both up the stairs to the boys dormitories._

_I would never have expected the sight that met me; James was with a girl who wasn't my best friend. She was wearing his shirt. He had no shirt. It was obvious what they were doing._

_I saw my best friend crumble, she had let down her walls when James came into her life and now he was stabbing her in the heart._

_Sirius had his hands in tight fists, they were visibly shaking. "You basted." Lily choked running down the stairs. I would have followed her but I knew Ali would be downstairs; I needed to deal with James._

_The whore ran from the room not looking at either of us, she looked like she was about to cry. I stopped her as she reached to door. I stuck my foot out and tripped her up. She fell heavily and started to sob but I had no sympathy for her. I puller her head up by her hair ignoring James yells._

_"Stay away from James you little whore. Don't come near any of us or you will have me to deal with you skank." I whispered harshly, she nodded before pulling away from me and bolting away._

_"Don't hurt her! What the hell is wrong with you?" James yelled looking worriedly at the door._

_"How dare you hurt Lily. How goddamn dare you!" I screamed, James backed away looking guilty. I was about to attack him but Sirius held me back his jaw clenched._

_"How could you James? How dare you!" I screamed fighting against my old friend._

_But Sirius held on tight, his face hard and for once, there was no humour in his gray eyes. "You know, I should let her go. You disserve everything she would give you."_

_James relaxed at little, he smiled warily at Sirius. "Thanks Pads, I am sorry about Lil but I think I am in love with Sophia. She is kind and Pretty and-"_

_But he was stopped as Sirius punched his best friend in the jaw. James looked up at Sirius shocked that he acted so violently._

_"How dare you hurt Lily. You make me sick James. Don't come near any of us." Sirius whispered harshly glaring at the boy who was like a brother to him.  
><em>

_James looked stunned as Sirius back out of the room. He looked at me warily, his cheek throbbing with red. I walked slowly towards him; he stared at me not knowing what to say._

_We were centimetres apart when I raised my knee. It collided painfully with James groin. He groaned clutching the front of his trousers as tears watered his eyes._

_"That was from Lily. And this is from me." I whispered glaring at him before I slapped him with all my strength. _

James had been under an enchantment at the time but we didn't know that.It must have been so hard for Sirius to stand up to his best friend, but he done it. Because Sirius was a true Gryffindor.

….

"Good morning to the most beautiful person in this level apart from me."

I smirked as my partner greeted me. "Apart from you?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. "Yes darling, apart from me. Now Denny needs his paper by the end of the day and you have a meeting at two."

I nodded grabbing the notes that he gave me with a thankful nod. David had been my partner for a couple of year now; he was at least two years older than me with bright blonde hair. If Sirius hadn't been in my life and if David wasn't gay I would have probably married this guy by now.

"Oh and by the way gorgeous, that hunk of sexy man of yours is picking you at four as he is coming home for half a week; so you might want to buy a dress or something." He said with a pointed look at my scruffy robes.

I ignored his comment as he jumped at him hugging him tightly. "I love you David!" I squealed as he chuckled deeply.

"But how do you know?" I asked letting go of him.

"If you were here on time my darling, you would have got the owl addressed for our office. The main guys in charge sent it; they are only telling your hubbie a few hours before they go so it doesn't affect his performance."

I rolled my eyes and we shared a look of irritancy. "Anyway! I can hold off till the middle of the week on my own but you owe me Poppy! You can leave but you need to be in the meeting by two which works out fine as Sirius will be here at four."

I grinned widely again and hugged him. "You are a life saver." I yelled before running out the door, I could hear him chuckling as I left. It was true; I was so unorganised the office would be in a complete state if it wasn't for him.

I Apparated home quickly, I ran to our bedroom and flung open the walk-in wardrobe doors. I quickly searched for a dress but nothing jumped out at me. I quickly checked me watched and saw it was almost eleven. Three hours.

I grabbed some floo powder from my dressing room fireplace and yelled. "The Potters house!" 

Three hours later I ran down the Ministry corridors my newly curled hair flying out behind me as I ran. My dress was tight and proved hard to run in as did my tall black heels but when I reached my office I was only fifteen minutes late.

Lily, Ali and I went shopping so we could look our best when our husbands visited back for the first time. Three months was a long time. But seeing Sirius safe would be worth it.

"Tut tut. They are already in." David said shaking his head disappointedly.

"Right." I muttered distractedly pulling papers from my desk. I finally found the folder I needed and ran towards the tinted doors that led to my meeting.

"Oh and Poppy!" David called out. I turned around to see him grinning proudly. "That my gorgeous girl is a look worth being late for."

I giggled like a teenage girl before opening the doors to my meeting. All heads turned to me and I collective gasp made me smile at my achievement. The balding men's jaws dropped and the middle-aged women glared enviously. It was well known I was the youngest in the team, apart from David most of them were at least two decades older than me.

"Good evening Mrs Black. I do hope these are not the new Astrology robes, I am not sure I will look good in a black dress." My head of department joked.

I smiled smoothly and sat down. "No sir, my husband is picking me up after the meeting, he is coming to visit."

"Oh good I was getting worried about the high heels. Tell Sirius I said hello and I am glad he is doing well."

"Sure thing sir."

He nodded before he started talking again. He was a nice boss, funny and sarcastic at times but I respected that. We got on well, he had a nice wife and polite kids, Sirius and I had even had dinner with there family once.

I tuned out. I had already had a briefing on what they were talking about and I only really needed to be there for show. My mind wandered onto Sirius, would he be any different after three months. This was his longest mission, before this I hadn't been apart from him for longer than a month aside from Hogwarts. Would he be tougher? Harder? Sadder?

After what seemed like years the meeting started to finish. People got up from their chairs as I followed eagerly. But a voice made me turn around.

"Poppy? One moment please."

I nodded turning around to my boss. "Sir?" He waited till everyone had left the room before he spoke.

"You have great potential Poppy. You know that you are my favourite and I think with a tad more experience, you could be my second. What do you say? Want to start training."

"Yes sir! That would be great!" I smiled widely and my boss chuckled gently. "Well that will be good; you start when you come back. Now, have fun with that husband of yours, I don't want to keep you any longer."

"Thank you sir, I won't disappoint you."

"I am sure you won't."

I walked out the office with a large grin, everything was perfect. I saw Sirius straight away; he was always the first I saw. He was standing slightly awkwardly next to David; he kept running his hands though his hair and nodding. The sight of him took my breath away.

I started to run down the corridor to meet him; he looked up as I ran. His face lit up brightly and he ran to greet me. We met half way; I flung myself at him, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I started to kiss every part of him I could reach, and I could hear him moan into my neck. "Oh Poppy, I missed you, so much. I love you."

I smiled with tears in my eyes. He was here. He was back home. I didn't notice the stares of people as he hugged him tightly; my eyes were only on him. "I love you Sirius." I whispered in his ear. I could feel his smile on my neck as he chuckled. "Merlin I missed you."

He took a deep sigh that vibrated my neck as I climbed off him. "Damn Poppy. You smell and look fantastic!" He said holding me hand as we began to walk. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked at me.

"I smell good?" I teased nudging him.

"Yes. Good enough too eat." He whispered in my ear making me laugh. "Down Padfoot, we have plans, but first, you need to change." I said holding out my bag.

He looked at my questioningly before opening it. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a loose shirt and formal muggle trousers. "Here?" He asked looking around at the groups of people openly staring at us.

"No. I am not sharing you with hoards of desperate women. You are all mine." I said loudly and some people turned away blushing wildly.

Sirius chuckled and slipped an arm around my shoulders. "Damn Poppy, I forgot how hot you were when you are possessive."

"Damn straight." I grinned back as we stepped into the lift.

…

"POPPY!" Sirius screamed running in and out of the jets of water. Muggles really did have some strange ideas, and putting water jets that squirted out of the floor at random times, was one of them.

However Sirius after many glasses of muggle beer seemed to think it was one of the best things ever. He hadn't changed; he was still as charming and as cheeky as he had been when he left. But he seemed hurt, like a puppy that had his tail cut off.

"Sirius your mad!" I yelled back. Muggles stood watching curiously, that what I like about Muggles, less interfering that wizards and witches.

"Mad about you Poppy Black! I love you!" He yelled clearly drunk to anyone that saw him. I laughed shaking my head, he needed this. He needed to let go for a night.

I ran out into the jets joining him in the cold water. He screamed with delight when he saw me. "That's why I love you! Never afraid to get your hands dirty! You my angel, are something special." He slurred standing close to me.

"Really?" I asked looking doubtfully into his dark eyes.

"Really." He whispered back, for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he took my hand and we ran though the water. My perfect curls dying, not that I cared. He was here.

We walked around muggle shops sight seeing as we went. The muggle world fascinated us, probably because nether of us came much when we were younger.

"Wait!" Sirius said excitedly pointing at a window. I looked in and saw tiny beautiful charms lit up in the window. They glowed like stars against the darkness around us.

"I owe you; we haven't done one in ages." He looked down and smiled brightly. "You still have it on!" He said with childlike enthusiasm.

"Of course. I promised." I said smiling into his glowing eyes. He pulled me into the shop that chimed when we came in.

An hour later I came out with three beautiful new charms. The first was two golden rings linked together to celebrate our wedding years ago. The second charm was a pretty half moon to represent my new promotion but the third one was a surprise. Sirius said he would give it to me closer to the time.

I tried everything to find out what it was but he was being unusually stubborn. So I gave up knowing if Sirius wanted to keep it a secret then he must have a good reason.

We spent the first night back close in each others arms, I fell asleep quickly glad to have protective arms around me again. I felt safe.

It was around three in the morning when Sirius woke me. "Poppy, my beautiful Poppy." He murmured not knowing I was awake. He brushed the hair out of my face gently.

"You are perfect. You have know idea how much I love you." From the slight slur in his voice I could tell he was still slightly drunk.

"You are my life. You are everything." He whispered, I lay motionlessly still not wanting him to know I was awake.

"You take my breath away. I love the second you wake up, your eyes half closed and your hair a mess, you look so adorable. Sometimes I wake up early just to watch you." A silent tear ran down my face as Sirius spoke to the back of my head.

"At the most amazing thing is, you love me back. I saw some terrible things Poppy, things no one should see; but seeing you, made those bad things go away. I never want you to see things like that my beautiful Poppy. You are too precious. That's why I will protect you. Nothing will ever hurt you."

My heart tightened at his words. "I don't think I ever told you the day I knew there was something about you, that made my life turn upside down. We were on holiday, I came into your room and you were slowly waking up. In that moment I saw how breath taking you truly were, and then you smiled at me. You asked me what I was staring at. I never found the courage to tell you that it was you. From that moment you were always the first person I wanted to see, I felt attached to you in a way I never felt to anyone."

My heart pounded. I remember that day; I never knew what it was about until now.

_I had convinced my parents to let Sirius come away with us. He lived with the Potters but I know they were often too busy to go abroad on a proper holiday so I invited him on ours._

_We were staying at an upper-class hotel by the white sandy beaches of Caribbean. We were all allowed our own rooms though my parents shared, Sirius was in the room next to me and my sister in the room to the other side of me. There were doors that linked each room._

_It had been a long night last night, my brother, sister, Sirius and I checked out the local nightlife. It turned out to be pretty great. I was never a morning person, no matter the day. Sirius on the other hand was a morning when he was excited. Today was one of these days._

_He burst through my door excitedly. I stared at him my blurry vision coming into focus. I dreaded to think of how bad I looked, I had literally just taken my head off the pillow. _

_Sirius was staring at me with an unreadable expression. "What?" I groaned burying my head in my pillow. _

_He didn't answer for a few moments but when he did his voice was strangely strained. "Sorry to wake you Pops, just wanted to let you know that there is a muggle fun fair on the bridge on the sea. How about we go?"_

_"Yes. Just let me sleep."_

_"Of course. Find me when you wake up." He said chuckling to himself. _

_We went to the fair later that evening, it was dark and the pretty lights glittered on dark waters. Sirius wanted to go on everything, and to be honest, so did I. Muggles did really come up with the strangest ways of having fun._

_We were in small little cars that bumped into each other. Although it looked crazy it was incredibly fun. Sirius was in the little red one whilst I was in a silver sparkly one. He was only aiming for me. Game on._

_We came off almost crying with laughter, "Merlin your face Poppy, I hit you so much!"_

_I huffed glaring at him, but I ended up giggling because it was almost impossible to try and hold a grudge against my friend._

_"Siri, can we have some of the pink stuff that looks like clouds." I asked pointing to the stall._

_Sirius's eyes widened with excitement before we both charged over to the stall. A girl with dark brown completely straight hair was serving people, if I had a galleon for each time she flirted with my friend I could have bought her stall. Not that Sirius minded, he was all charm, as usual._

_We walked away from the stall eventually eating the strange sweet cloud. "Don't." I said firmly giving him a knowing stare._

_"What?" He answered innocently flashing his grin._

_"No flirting Mr Black. You are here with me."_

_He saluted me making me laugh. "Yes Ma'ma"_

_I shook my head at his craziness, he swung an arm around me steering me in the direction of another ride. A little later I desperately needed to loo and I couldn't stop giggling. _

_"Hold this." I gasped jumping from one foot the other._

_"What's it worth?" Sirius asked watching me with a bemused smile._

_"My eternal gratefulness you git now just hold it." I whined holding out my pink cloud._

_"Not worth it." Sirius chuckled watching me hop._

_"Damn it." I said glaring at him._

_"Skinny dipping tonight at the beach." He said eyeing me with a cheeky grin._

_"Pervert." I muttered, I considered throwing the candy out but it was really nice and this was only Sirius. "Fine." I muttered._

_Sirius looked pleasantly surprised; he took my cloud before winking at me. "Hurry up Pops, before you wet yourself." _

_I came out a little later to find Sirius behind the toilets locked in a compromising position with the brunette from the candy store. I looked down and saw my candy on the floor, dirt covered it. I looked how I felt._

_I suddenly felt over dressed; I was wearing baggy shorts and a white top. This was unusual for me I never felt self-conscious; I was the girl who made others feel like that. But then I remembered the bikini top and short shorts the girl wore. It didn't usually bother me when Sirius was with other girls. But this time was different._

_So I walked away, leaving the pink clouds and my infectious laughter in the gutter. _

Sirius was feeling confused that day. That was why he acted strangely all day, and then he got with the nearest slut because it was the only thing he knew how to do. I understood that more than most.

More tears poured down my face as he spoke. "You know Matthew Anderson a year below us in Hufflepuff? He was spreading dirty lies about you round the school because you didn't sleep with him, well I broke his nose. He never spoke about you again. I didn't want scum like him around you. You are too good."

"Oh Poppy, you make me smile." I could feel him smile into my back.

"I could list things forever and ever. I love how strong you are, never like those needy girls."

"I love that you draw all attention into a room just by walking it to it, I love your confidence and sass. I love how you are never boring; I love the colour of your hair. Deep brown with shades of dark reds and lighter browns, when you stand in the sun you look like an angel."

"I love how you sound when you sing. You are so amazing, I love you Poppy." Sirius muttered before he drifted off to sleep.

I turned around to face him, a hair fell into his face, he looked so childlike when he slept. "I love you too Sirius, so much." I whispered back my voice breaking.

…..

I came into work on Thursday with a heavy heart, everything was dull and boring. My days with Sirius felt like a million years ago. I didn't want to sleep alone last night so I went over to Ali's and kept her and Lily company. It was a tearful night to say the least.

"Hello Princess. How was life on cloud nine?" David joked, normally I would have made a joke back but today I just sat down with a heavy heart.

David frowned before walking over to me, he sat on my desk with a stern expression. "Now Missy, you have had a lovely few days, you have to be grateful for that. Sirius will be home soon so stop your moping."

I rolled my eyes grudgingly. "Alright, you've made your point. I should be grateful." He nodded giving me a satisfied nod.

"Right. Now the real work begins."

The rest of October and November slowly dragged on. Sirius sent letters regally but nothing beat seeing him. He was due to come home for two weeks at Christmas, which seemed the only thing to look forward to at the moment.

Lily and Ali were often busy, their work taking over their spare time. With death Eaters getting more popular my friends had to work over time to keep up. Remus was working undercover with Dumbledore with something; I don't know what it was about Dumbledore. I just found him really hard to trust.

I stood infront of my bathroom mirror frowning. I had put on weight. My flat stomach was now slightly flabby. I didn't understand, I had been working out more since Sirius left and I had more free time. How could I have put on weight?

My head started to ache to I quickly drank some pepper-up potion but it didn't seem to work. I was meeting Remy for a breakfast before going off to work.

We were sitting in the leek cauldron having a good time catching up but then a wave of sickness came over me and I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Poppy?" Remus asked clearly concerned. I tried to push away the feeling but it seemed to get a lot worse.

"Remus. St Mungo's." I muttered, Remus nodded going slightly pale. He stood up with me clutching his arm to stop my dizziness. We turned and then got enveloped in darkness.

We waited nervously in the waiting room and I suddenly thought of Amber, she would be working here. Not doubt Remus was thinking the same as his face was sombre. I squeezed his hand giving him a look, he knew what I meant and smiled sadly back at me.

"Mrs Black?" I looked up, a healer stood at the door with a welcoming smile. We got up and went into the cosy room.

"Mrs Black I have the reason for you ill health."

"What is it?" I asked getting slowly annoyed from my worry.

"This may come as a shock but you are pregnant." Remus's mouth dropped open but I just looked at her doubtfully.

"That cannot be possible, my husband is working away." I dismissed, the healer looked at me pointedly.

"Well this is what the tests show. Is there anyway you could be pregnant. You are almost two months along." It took me a while to register that must have been the few days he had been home for. And now I thought of it, I missed my period.

My hands flew to my mouth as the healer chuckled kindly. "Would you like to have a seat Mrs Black? We need to run a few tests." I nodded not able to speak.

What would Sirius say? Was he ready for a child? This was Sirius Black the boy who laughed at maturity.

"Well Mrs Black you are due on the 20th of July."

I nodded again looking at Remus for help but he was just staring out the window.

"I am not quite sure how to tell you this, but it appears you are having twins!"

"Twins." I muttered closing my eyes. I heard Remus chuckle from beside me, I opened one eye to glare at him. "Sorry Pops but two Mini Sirius's. You have your work cut out."

"Would you like to know the sexes?" I nodded yet again.

"You are having a boy and a girl. Both healthy and no complications. Congratulations."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard this. "Thank you." I said to the healer then I turned to Remus who smiled warily at me. "No matching baby outfits then?"

"I wouldn't put it past Sirius."

…..

We were all pregnant. Lily, Ali and I were all having children at the end of July. It happened when our husbands came back for a few days in October. Ali and Lily were both due on the 31st; we would have four babies all together in the same month.

As well as being shocked I was slightly relieved. We would go though it together and they would grow up being closer than siblings; no doubt being the Mini-Marauders of the school. The thought of it made me smile, the Marauders legacy living on. I really hoped Sirius would feel the same.

He was upstairs getting changed, I could tell he saw I had changed but he was surprisingly tactful and didn't mention anything. I was wearing loose robes so he couldn't tell I had developed a small bump.

We had decided to tell the guys in person instead of in a letter. So here I was about to put my heart on the table, to a guy who was well known for being immature.

"Poppy? What did you want to talk about?"

I looked at my hands as Sirius sat down next to me. Looked into his thinning face and I was caught back at the love that seemed to shine from his eyes. I put a hand on his and watching his smile as he touched it. 

With my other hand I undid the clasp of my robe revealing a prominent bump under my tight top. Sirius's mouth fell open, he looked at me then down at my stomach then up again.

"I am pregnant with twins Sirius." I said in a soothing voice. His eyes widened with shock. "Two. Two babies. How?" He asked stunned.

I held back a laugh. "I don't need to go into detail do I?" Sirius gave me a look that clearly said not the time. He got up and started moving towards to door.

"Sirius wait-" I called out feeling sick.

"Just give me a few minutes." He said in a low voice.

I gave him minutes. I gave him fifty three minutes to be exact. I started to get really worried, was he packing? Would he leave me?

I walked slowly up the stairs to our bedroom; Sirius was sitting against the bed with his feet on the wall staring at something in his hands.

"Sirius?" I asked carefully, he look up with a distant look in his eyes. He smiled eyeing with my stomach with a wary look.

"Sorry. About running off like that." Sirius muttered, looking at me guiltily. He waved me over and I sat down on the carpeted floor next to him.

"So?" I asked him. He looked at me and put an arm around me. He looked into my eyes before sliding a charm into my hand. It was the hidden one he kept a secret. It was a tiny crib.

"I guess I will have to buy another match one."

A smile fell across my face as I hugged him with relief. He rubbed my back soothingly. "Sorry I freaked you out. I just needed to get my head round it. It's a little sooner than planned but I love you and we are going to have twins."

His face brightened as he said it. He clasped my hand which held the tiny charm. I hugged him tightly breathing in Sirius. He stroked my back.

"There is something else." I added and he looked at me warily.

"If its triplets we will need about five nannies." Sirius joked.

"No, Lily and Ali are pregnant as well. We are all having kids born at the end of July."

Sirius's mouth dropped open before he slowly grinned his eyes lighting up. "Mini-Marauders!"

"My thoughts exactly." I laughed. Sirius stood up pulling me gently to my feet.

"Are they boys or girls?" Sirius asked his natural spark returning to him.

"A boy and a girl!" Sirius whooped and hugged me tightly. "We are having twins! I swear to you Poppy, I will be the best father in the world to these kids."

"I know you will. Would I still be here if you weren't going to be?"

"Fair point. Now is James having a boy or a girl?"

I could see where this was going, he was going to have them best friends or plotted for marriage. "A boy."

"Oh yeah! Mini James and Sirius! Mini Poppy will have a Mini James!"

"Sirius. You have no idea how strange that sounds."

….

"Sirius Junior."

"No. Anneliese."

"Too Poncy. Jacob."

"Too plain. Esmeralda."

"Too strange. Zack!"

"No. Daphne."

"I would call her Daft-ty and you would kill me so no. Merlin?"

I gave Sirius a bemused stare wondering if he was being realistic but by the look in his face I could tell he was. We were sitting by the cosy fire on Christmas Eve disusing baby names. Sirius had taken extremely well to my pregnancy but the only problem was he was highly protective. The other day I was carrying some books to my study when he stopped me and carried them for me. That was one thing I really hated, I could handle myself and did not need protecting.

Sirius was firing off boy's names and I was suggesting girl's names but so far we had not agreed on anything.

"You want to call your son Merlin? The poor boy."

"Could you imagine though; McGonagall going down the sorting list then saying Merlin Black. It would so funny!" I couldn't help but laugh; it would be a sight to see.

"What would we call the girl? Merlinna?"

Sirius shrugged looked at me hopefully. "I think it is fitting." I laughed again kissing his cheek because he looked so hopeful.

"Sorry Siri. How about Marley?"

"Sounds like a dog's name. Ariana?"

"I like the girls name being with A, but not that name. How about Padfoot for our Gryffindor boy?"

I snorted shaking my head. "We cannot call our son after your dog form, it's just cruel! We can keep it open for a middle name though." I relented as he gave me a cute disappointed smile.

"What about Adrianna?"

"Sorry Poppy, one of my ex's."

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Man whore." Giving him a smirk.

"Says the girl who has been out with more people than me." Sirius smirked back giving me a tiny nudge.

I pouted as he cooed squeezing my hand. I loved evening like this, just him and me. Just sitting on the soft carpet; facing the fire that glowed against our cheeks. No pretences just Poppy and Sirius, it was one of the many things I loved about him.

"How about Harvey?"

"Nope. Amy?" 

"Boring, Marty?"

"No. But I like M, how about Alisha?"

"We would shorten it to Ali so no. What about Addison?" I looked at Sirius curiously, I mulled over the name. I like it a lot, Addi.

"Addi. Addison. Addison May Black. What do you think Sirius?" He grinned widely.

"I really like it, rare, pretty and catchy. Addi. I think it's perfect." I grinned kissing him passionately.

"So our little girl is going to be called Addison May Black." I checked and Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Let me tell Lily!" I said giggling as Sirius rolled his eyes muttering something about girls having a telepathic connection that guys don't know about.

I grabbed some green powder before sticking my head in to the flames, "Potter Cottage!"

"LILY!" I yelled barely keeping my excitement, a few moments later both James and Lily ran into the kitchen looking slightly worried.

"Everything okay Pops?" James asked looking at me curiously. I nodded before turning to Lily.

"What do you think of the name Addison May Black?" I asked. Lily looked at me open mouthed for a few moments before squealing loudly which made James cover his ears.

"It's perfect! Oh it's so pretty!" Lily gushed smiling happily.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah! Isn't it James!" She added looking pointedly at James.

"What? Huh? Yeah! It's really nice; I still can't believe you are all pregnant at the same time. Sirius sent me an invite by owl yesterday for your daughter and our sons wedding." James chuckled I grinned shrugging.

"Well, I think it is destiny."

"Oh James! That would be perfect for a girl? But we can't really have it for a boy can we?" Lily said looking half hopeful.

"A boy called Destiny? Hell no. Jeez Lils the poor boy. I think we should still call him Prongs-" But at the look Lily sent he finished his sentence quickly.

"Don't worry Lils; Sirius wants to call our son Padfoot or Sirius junior. See you tomorrow for Christmas, don't be late!" I yelled pulling my head out the flames but I still heard James yell of 'James Junior!'

…

"Sirius?" I asked giggling as he covered my eyes with one of my scarfs.

"It's a surprise. Just follow me."

I started to walk up the stairs with the help from Sirius's gentle arms guiding me. If it was anyone else I would find it extremely hard to trust them but it was Sirius so I went with it.

He chuckled when I stubbed my toe and swore loudly but he did offer to kiss it better. After that we decided it would be easier if I climbed the rest of the stairs on Sirius's back, I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to his breathing.

"We're here." He whispered gently and I slid down his back. My bare feet collided with a long soft carpet, I couldn't think of any room in our house that had carpet like this.

He undid the scarf and it fell to the ground. My mouth fell open gazing at the room that use to our study. But now the room was painted with bright red and sparkly gold strips, two cribs were next to each other one with blue blackest and one with pink.

"Sirius" Words failed me as I looked at my husband's hard work.

There were two chair seats next to a beautiful wooden rocking chair that swung carefully by its self. A table with rotating alphabet letters on it was under the window, it looked like a changing table. Above the two cribs were mobiles the turned round delicately. As I got closer I saw the mobiles were tiny silver brooms and quidditch balls.

I turned to him my face lit up, he grinned his cheeky grin looking down at me with his head cocked to one side. "Do you like it?" He asked his eyes sparkling.

"I love it." I gasped resting my hands on my swollen stomach. Sirius came up behind my and rested his hands on mine.

"I really hope they are in Gryffindor otherwise I will have to redecorate." I giggled kissing his neck.

"With you as their father, I am sure they will be."

I walked over to the cherry wood dresser and looked at the pictures he had put up in silver frames. There were a few of Sirius and I through out the years, one of all the Gryffindor year together and one of me and my bump.

I looked at the ceiling for the first time and gasped. It was the stars; it would how they would be at night without clouds or rain. I looked at him and he just shrugged. "Told you I was good at transfiguration."

In both cribs were two stuffed animals, a large black shaggy dog and a dark chestnut brown fox. The danced around each other, almost as if they were in a friendly chase. I picked one dog up and it skilfully climbed up my arm waggling his tail. I put him safely back into the crib where his mate greeted him energetically.

The curtains were cream and light which brightened the room a lot. The wardrobe was made from the same wood as the draws and changing table, I opened the doors curiously wondering if my husband had gone clothes shopping.

Four babies suits were inside, two deep red with golden letters spelling out Gryffindor and two suits that said 'I love my daddy', one in pink and one in blue.

"I couldn't resist those, but I know you and the girls would love to clothes shop." He said with a wink.

"Sirius it is beautiful." I smiled kissing him gratefully. "It's my Christmas present to Addison and Padfoot. Merry Christmas twins!"

"We are not calling our son Padfoot Sirius!"

But Sirius looked at me with his cheeky grin which he knew damn well I couldn't resist. Instead of looking at him I kissed him again hoping to distract him. It always did.

….

_5th of January_

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope everything is going well and you are one step closer coming home for good. Christmas was amazing, the room was perfect. Sometimes I find myself sitting in there just because it reminds me so much of you. Lily likes the name Samuel but I don't think James will, have you thought of anymore boys names? I swear I am getting bigger by the day, I am almost glad you aren't here to see me; I look like the whale from that muggle theme park we went to. Write back as soon as you can.  
>Love always <em>

_Poppy xxxx_

_**12th January**_

_**Dear my Beautiful Poppy.  
>You could never look like a whale, I assure you. Would I really fall in love with a whale? (Don't answer that.) James hates the name encase Lily hasn't got the letter, I thought of the name Darren? Or maybe Duncan? I miss you so much every single day! I think I should be home in a month so fingers crossed, love you lots and lots and lots. Tell the kids I love them too. (I love saying kids.)<strong>_

_**Love you forever and ever and every day forever**_

_**Your hot and sexy husband **_

_**Sirius xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_19th January_

_Dear my hot and sexy husband,_

_Good morning! Hope you had a lovely sleep, your bed and wife are missing you lots though! Work is great and I love my new position as second in command, David is pestering to be godfather, not sure how James would feel about that… A month sounds great; the order meetings are getting harder to go to, each time we get sad news about one of our own. Lily cried for days after the last one. Lily, Ali, Remus and I are staying at each others most of the time as it just gets lonely. I really feel for Remus because he has been doing this for years. I hope giants haven't knocked the few remaining brain cells from your head because you need those. Are you still with giants? I know you move a lot. No to both of the names, how about Finn?_

_Love you too  
>Your whale-ish wife (no matter what you say).<em>

_Poppy xxxxxxxxxxx_

_**27th January**_

_**Dear my not whale-ish wife. (Who is amazingly sexy)**_

_**I miss my bed. And my wife. Its not fair. I want them back. My wife more though. I am glad your job is going well but there is no way ever, that man will be godfather to either of the twins. No way. I was thinking James and Lily for our little Padfoot and Remus and Ali for Addison? Sorry that the order is getting worse, it's hard out here too and I can assure you, there are no vela. I can't tell you where we are but we are not with giants so I still have all my brains. Oh yeah! What did you mean about only a few? Cor. James laughed at me when I showed him. Glad you are all sticking together and I feel bad for Moony too, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. But that won't happen as I swore I would protect you. As for the name Finn? No. I think you have whales on the brain. What about Christy? Or Richey? **_

_**Wish I could see you glowing,**_

_**All my love **_

_**Sexy Siri xxx**_

_30th January_

_Dear Sirius Black who happens to the love of my life  
>I am so sorry things are getting worse, I wish you were here at home with me. At the moment I am sitting on the stairs wearing your old quidditch sweater because it smells of you. Last night the twins kicked for the first time but when it happened I couldn't stop myself from crying because you weren't here to share it with me. I miss you so much. Please come home as soon as you can.<br>I love you so much.  
>Poppy xx<br>P.S I am not saying anything to the names at the moment as I am likely to agree with anything you tell me._

_**13****th**** February**_

_**Dear my sweet adoring Poppy.  
>Your last letter broke my heart, please stay strong for me. I love you so much Poppy Black. You stay strong for our twins, and the girls (Remus not included as a girl), because I know you can be. I will get home as soon as I can but I have to help. I am so gutted that I wasn't there for the first kick but I will be there for the birth I swear. Happy Valentines for tomorrow beautiful girl.<br>I love you. So much too.  
>Sirius xxx<strong>_

_**P.S I am guessing now would be a good time about asking for Padfoot as a baby name? **_

_20th February_

_Dear my amazing warrior,_

_Sorry for my other letter. It was an emotional day and everything is alright now. The God-parents are great, they are exactly who I would have picked. Happy Valentines to you also my brave Gryffindor miss you always. But it's still a no for Padfoot but that can be his middle name. You better be safe otherwise I will be having words with the minister. So watch it Mister.  
>Love you pretty boy<em>

_Poppy xxxxxxxx  
><em>

_**28th February**_

_**Dear my wonderful, fantastic, beautiful, amazing wife,  
>I am so glad things are getting better, but not to much better I hope or I might get jealous. Just joking, love you! I really hate it here, I have never been so tired in my life. What happened to teasing Snivellus and those fun days? I am so sorry my Poppy but it is harder to send letters around here but I will try as often as I can. Give my love the girls and Moony, I miss that guy; but not as much as you. I guess I can live with Padfoot as a middle name, what about Maximilian for the first name? Hope the twins are behaving themselves.<br>Love you always and always**_

_**Sirius xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_4th March_

_Dear Sirius,_

_The twins are great and have started kicking regularly, not so sure I will ever get over these back pains. Little monsters, I think they take after their father and are troublemakers in the making. Lily, Ali and I dragged Remus round all the adorable muggle baby stores today and we bought so many adorable outfits. I love having twins, I bought the cutest matching sailor outfits, I don't know when they would ever wear them but I couldn't resist. My stomach it getting so large now I am forgetting what a flat stomach looks like. Anyway, we are all safe and fine so I hope you are all too. We can't wait to see you in a month for a visit. Love you millions and millions! Give Jamie and Frankie my best. Hope all is well and no for Maximilian. How about Maxi?  
>Love you lots Siri<br>Poppy xxxxx_

_**24th March**_

_**Dear Mrs Sirius Black,**_

_**I hope are son will look manly enough in sailor consumes. We are coming back for a few weeks in April which will be amazing but for now we are preparing to go into battle. It is on the 30th March, I love you so much Poppy, remember that. You are amazing, just encase something happens I want you to have the charm attached to the bottom of this letter. Sorry that I am not around for the pregnancy but I hope you know I would have done anything to be there. I like the name Maximums Sirius Black, what about you?  
>All my love to my beautiful wife<strong>_

_**Sirius xxxx**_

_28th March_

_Dear Sirius,_

_I love you too. I wish you all the luck in the world, tell James and Frank that too. I know you will get through this and come home, when this all ends you are never leaving my sight again Mister. The charm with you name on it means the world to me. Stay strong and safe, good luck Sirius. I really like the name if you shorten it to Maxim Sirius Black, what do you say? _

_I love you  
>Poppy xxxx<em>

**Dear Mrs Black, **

**Your husband Sirius Orion Black has been badly injured in battle. He is now in St Mungo's hospital. We are sorry for his injuries. But he is a brave addition to the Auror office.  
>Yours sincerely,<strong>

**Head of the Auror office.**

…

"Where is Sirius Black? He was hurt with the Aurors, which floor is he on?" I asked impatiently to the young girl behind the desk.

She looked at me curiously. "The Sirius Black? Gosh is he here? You know I was two years below him in Hogwarts, he was so good looking." She said dreamily.

I wanted to punch here. But instead I kept my calm and gave her my best look of disgust. "I remember you, part of his fan club right? Well you must remember me, Poppy May. Now Poppy Black, pregnant with his children. So do your goddamn job and tell me what floor he is on!"

She had the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed as she told me in a low voice where he was. She watched me with jealousy as I ran down the hall, not that I cared, all I wanted to do was see Sirius.

I flew open the ward doors, about a dozen beds each with curtains around them were in the large room. I quickly searched for Sirius's name, I was almost happy that I couldn't see James or Franks but was that a bad thing? Sirius was at the end of the room, I opened the curtains slowly, scared to see him.

He was lying on the clean sheets staring at small table near him. He looked deathly thin with dark circles under his eyes. But the worst part was his normally cheeky gray eyes were sunken and haunted, like the eyes of a beaten man.

For the first time he didn't have a carefree grin on his face, his mouth was tight and thin. I rushed over to him, he looked up at me with weary expression but though it all, love still shone through his eyes when he saw me.

"Poppy?" He croaked. I nodded gripping my hands. "I am here Sirius, I am not going anywhere."

He relaxed as I held him but the haunted look never died from his eyes. It was the one thing that scared me to the bone. "You've grown so much." He said his voice breaking as he looked at my swollen stomach.

"Don't worry about that. You haven't missed anything, they are still in there." I tried to joke but he didn't even smile.

He put a thin shaky hand on my stomach and whispered in a crackly voice. "Addison and Maxim Black." I nodded kissing his lined forehead. He looked like a man of thirty instead of a man in his young twenties.

"Hold me."

He shifted over and I lay on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, and sobbed without tears. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces but I was strong, I need to be for Sirus.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, I didn't know the intensity to his injuries, I just knew he needed someone to hold.

Eventually he fell silent. I turned around to face him, he was playing with my hair in the same way I child would.

He spoke in a low but clear voice. "There were rooms smaller than this, they slept fifty men in bunks. At night, I heard men older than me scream in there sleep, properly scream. Some would cry themselves to sleep whilst others wouldn't sleep at all."

I stayed silent listening to him as he felt my dark hair. "They don't let partners on the same team. But they pair up friends, do you know why? Because they know you will fight ten times as hard to keep your friend alive."

I shook of the urge to be sick, it was disgusting. "I of course was paired with James. Everyone knew we were closer than brothers. I was with him all the time. At night he was on the bottom bunk I would sometime hear him scream out for Lily. I tried to put charms up so others wouldn't hear him but would always wear off."

He looked in my eyes for a moment before he started to plait a strand of my hair. "I was in battle with him, fighting back to back. At least seven death eaters surrounded us, Prongs fell, he dived out the way of the killing curse. He was about to get hit with Sectumsempra. I would bet my leg it was Snape, he always loved that one. Anyway I took the curse for him and it hit my legs, Prongs was up by now but this time I was down."

I bit my lip trying to not say anything. "Then dear cousin Trixie came along. She is mental in the head, kept saying stuff about you, really wound me up. I could barley stand. She kept giving me the crusio curse, kept saying my kids were going to grow up without a father."

I stroked him forehead gently wondering how he could be related to such a twisted monster. "Prongs was great, fighting off six of them and still helping me, luckily Frank caught Bellatrix with a stunning spell and the medics brought me here. Frank and Prongs are fine. But we lost so many good Aurors." Sirius whispered in a broken voice.

"I use to think being an Auror was such a brave job. Protecting the world from the bad guys, real heroes. But it is so much messier than that. Men are being forced to fight in the same place their best friend died; you can't just stop and move a body. They are just left there, you have to be so cold, if you get emotional, you die. I was so scared for Prongs, I was scared for Frank, I was scared I was never going to tell you I loved you again. It was so hard."

He started to shake like small boy approaching a large bully. I held his hands and kissed them softly. "You are home now, safe with me."

He smiled weakly and touched my stomach. "Home." I nodded and kissed his pale lips.

I found out his legs were bloodied and scars cut into him. He was emotionally and physically exhausted, as well as being damaged from him being torched.

The Healers came by and gave Sirius a sleeping draft to help him rest, they advised me to go home and sleep but I didn't leave his side. I slept in the chair next to him until morning broke.

Later that day James, Remus Frank, Lily and Alice came to visit him all looking subdued and ill. James and Frank looked much the same as Sirius, pale, thin and older with small scares and cuts. But at least they were unharmed.

I hugged my two friends who I hadn't seen for months. Remus didn't say long, he found it painful to be in the place Amber loved to work. I couldn't blame him, I found it painful too.

Sirius was realised two days later but he was still shaky on his legs. The three had been given time off to recover which we were all grateful for.

….

We were in St Mungo's again, it was the first of May and we were going for a check up on the twins. I was now humongously large which for some reason Sirius thought was amazing, he never stopped touching my swollen stomach.

"Well Poppy, you are coming along well. If you want we can get you a basic picture of what they are going to look like. Would you like that?" She asked with a warm smile.

I looked to Sirius who grinned widely and looked at me with a pleading expression. I laughed nodding the healer smiled.

She got out her wand and started to mutter spells under her breath, a slight purple glowing came from my stomach.

Sirius looked down in awe as the smiling healer handed us a slightly fuzzy photograph. Two babies smiled up at us, they both had a fuzz of dark hair a shade darker than mine. The one to the left had a rounder face and was gurgling happily, but the one the right had a longer face and was watching us curiously. They both had Sirius's mysterious gray eyes.

"The one to the left is your son. The one to the right is your daughter." The healer told us, we thanked her gratefully.

Sirius grinned widely dancing around excitedly. "Our kids are beautiful!"

People stared with bemused expressions but I just laughed and joined him. He spun me round carefully, beaming brightly.

"Damn Poppy, we make good looking kids." Sirius said solemnly.

"Well, as you as the father and me as the mother, how could we not?" I laughed as we walked down the halls.

He watched me with an expression that I didn't recognise. "What?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He shrugged looking away slightly embarrassed. "I am so luckily to have you, I cant believe it sometimes. Honestly, you mean the world to me."

"Come on you soppy git." I said trying to hide how much his words had affected him. I was suddenly reminded of another time Sirius's kind words had touched me.

_We were ten, the prime of our childhood youth as some would say. I was planning to sneak out to my star gazing room this evening. I loved watching the stars, something about them fascinated me, I didn't know what. But when after sneaking out on numerous nights my parents built a room that I could sit and watch the stars without catching a cold._

_Tonight Sirius was sneaking to my house so he could see them. We had a floo in the drawing room, so at one in the morning when the house was asleep Sirius came spinning into our home._

_"I really hate floo." Sirius muttered shaking off the dust. I giggled my hands over my mouth._

_Sirius looked up showing his signature cheeky grin. "So, stars?"_

_I nodded and led him to a room that was filled with soft chairs and rugs. Telescopes and books littered the shelves. Sirius looked around wistfully. _

_"Nice, this is your room then?"_

_"Kinda. No one really comes in here apart from me."_

_"I could tell." He grinned, his shaggy black hair falling into his eyes._

_"Right, lay here. It's the best spot." I ordered pointing to a large and soft fluffy rug. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing; he got on his back and gazed up at the transparent ceiling._

_"Did you know I was named after a group of stars?"_

_I lay on the floor next to him giving him a puzzled stare. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Sirius was ever joking or not._

_"Which ones?" He stared out into the night sky for a few minutes looking around._

_A small smile spread across his face and I could tell he had found it._

_"You see that big clump over there?" I nodded, "Well Sirius is next to them and down at bit, it's not the biggest collection but I don't know, I like it." He said shrugging with a small blush._

_Sirius didn't often get embarrassed but when he did it meant he was opening up. "Well I think they are the best." I said._

_He looked at me smiling. "You think so?"_

_"Oh yeah," I said looking up at the stars, the Sirius stars shinned brightly, twinkling. They almost looked like they were mini Sirius's winking at me. "Defiantly."_

_"Thanks Poppy. You really are my best friend."_

He smirked shaking his head before following me. He was all healed physically, only a few scars on his legs remained, slowly he was healing mentally, but so were all the boys. During the day his spark and cheek that I fell in love with were slowly returning to him but at night his nightmares were bone-chilling. He yelled out and screamed; but now he was regularly taking dreamless sleep potion to help.

We got home and I wandered up to our library wondering about something I had read recently. Sirius kept coming in and asking me if I was feeling alright, our library was normally one of the rooms we weren't in much but since Sirius had been gone I had been in it more.

"I found it!" I yelled. Sirius came rushing in looking curiously at me. I didn't take much notice as I searched frantically for my wand.

"Sirius, you know that picture?" He nodded his eyes softening.

"Would you want to see how they would look when they are older?" Sirius gazed at me excitedly.

"You could do that?" I nodded my hands shaking slightly. He walked over and kissed me.

"If you can. Hell yes." I grinned gripping my wand. I began to whisper the spell from the book and slowly the photo began to change.

The twins grew slowly older; they got bigger and thinned out as they grinned out of the picture. Sirius watched in awe as our children became toddlers. They stopped when they reached about the age of four.

Addison had dark curls that reached just past her neck, they were a few shades darker than mine, she giggled from inside the picture waving her chubby fingers. Max had a flop of messy hair on his head the same colour as his sisters but his features looked like his fathers whilst his sister looked like her mother.

"Oh god, they are beautiful. Merlin Poppy! Our kids look real! They are really real!" Sirius yelled whooping loudly.

…

The weeks that Sirius had at home few by. May had now turned into June, blue skies were now a regular occurrence and frost bitten days were forgotten.

Sirius was going away for one last time; he was coming back on the 1st of July then never leaving again. But first I had to let him go back.

He looked down at me with a forlorn smile. He tucked at strand of hair behind my ear before kissing me softly. It was one of the hardest things I had to do, let him go. But I had no choice. It was only a month; he would be home soon enough.

"Be safe Sirius, not just for my sake." I said looking down at my stretched belly, trying to make a weak joke. A grin broke across his face; it always did when we talked of our twins.

"Don't worry, I have a beautiful wife and two almost kids to come back to, I will do everything to be safe."

I hugged him tightly feeling a heavy weight pulling down on my chest. Sirius breathed in deeply squeezing me tightly.

"Now, keep safe. No party's in tight leather pants. No matter how fun it may seem, you are soon to be a mother." I smirked shaking my head; only Sirius would bring up my leather pants at a time like this. But I couldn't help thinking about the last time I wore them.

_Two years ago Sirius and I took a holiday to Vegas. It was suppose to be the best place in the muggle world for night life and since we both loved muggle night life we decided to take a trip._

_Amber and Remus came with us as well as James and Lily. Frank and Ali were already on holiday in Italy. We were about to go out, Sirius and I had a mad tradition where we picked clothes out for each other to wear. _

_I walked out from the bathroom and saw my favourite brown leather pants laid out waiting for me. I also saw a white loose shirt with a red and yellow tie, it was much like the outfit I wore for our fifth year karaoke._

_"My leather pants?"_

_"Yes. They are my favourite." Sirius said matter-a-fact tone. "What should I wear?"_

_An hour later I came out wearing the outfit Sirius had got for me with my hair in cute plaits. Sirius was wearing spider man under pants and a tight white top that was practically see through._

_"Poppy, I had a nice outfit for you, why do you make me wear these?" Sirius whined pulling a face as he tried to stretch the tight pants._

_I giggled kissing his cheek. "This makes up for the time you made me wear a muggle dirty nurse's outfit to that club last month. Damn it was scary Sirius; you had to physically carry me away from all of the creepy men." I pouted._

_Sirius frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I didn't think that idea through. But Poppy, Prongs is going to laugh at me!"_

_It was true. James did laugh at him, in fact when he saw his best friend James laughed so hard he ended up crying on the hotel lobby floor. Remus howled with laughed whilst my two best friends clung to each other giggling wildly. Sirius however looked less than impressed. I grinned the satisfaction of a job well done._

_Four hours later and countless drinks later I found myself on a table singing karaoke with Sirius. People around us were screaming and yelling our names, I really loved this attention. Sirius stood on a table a few meters away, surrounded mostly by screaming girls._

_I waved over to my own girls who were taking shots at the bar, the waved back grinning excitedly. I looked back up at the lyrics and started to join in with the song._

**"She's a girl with the best intentions!"**___Sirius sang grinning at me.__****_

_**"He's a man of his own invention!"**_

**"She looked out the window."**

"_**He walked out the door."**_

**"But she followed him,"**

_**"And he said what cha looking for?"**_

_**"She said, I want something that I want, something that I tell myself I need. Something that I want and need everyone to see!" **__We both sang together, his eyes twinkling as he danced around on the tall table._

_James was energetically dancing in the middle of the room on his own. But a group of girls were watching him with eager eyes. Remus was sitting at the bar with my friends nodding his head along with the music wildly._

_**"He's been living in a pure illusion!" **__I sang again, the men at my feat with wild eyes held their hand up and I high fived them grinning._

**"She's gunna come to her own conclusion!" **_Sirius sang pulling his top off much to the delight of the girls below him. He cocked at eyebrow at me and sent me a suggestive wink._

_**"Right when you think you know what your gunna say," **__I said bobbing down on my high heeled boots, the men below me roared with appreciation. _

"**Someone comes along and shows you a brand new way!" **_Sirius sang but his attention was fully on me now, he watched me warily wondering what I was going to do next. I sent him my best impression of his cheeky grin and he narrowed his eyes. _

"_**She said I want something thing that I want!" **I said undoing the first button of my shirt. Sirius missed his line as he jumped from the table ignoring the pleas of the girls behind him._

_He pushed himself through the crowds of me, and jumped on my table. He grabbed my hand and swung it around making me spin on the spot. _

"**Something that I tell myself I need!" **_He sang making a big point of kissing my neck. I giggled my plan worked, I out flirted Sirius._

_The song quickly ended, Sirius and I spent the rest of the night dancing with each other, glaring at anyone who tried to make a move. _

"That was a good night." Sirius said winking at me; he was obviously thinking back too.

"Shame that I cant fit into those trousers anymore." I huffed crossing my arms. Sirius pulled them down and kissed my hands.

"I am sure they will still fit when the twins are out. Now Poppy no dancing on tables." Sirius smirked and I sighed deeply.

"If you insist."

"Because I won't be there to fight past all the men Poppy." He said warningly.

"Well I might just have to try it then." I joked back. He chuckled shaking his head.

"What would I do without you." He hugged me again, wrapping his hand in my hair.

"Now I really have to go. I love you Poppy, keep the twins safe. See you in a month, and then you will never see a day without me."

Tears welled in my eyes as I laughed. "What an earth am I going to do."

"I don't know but you aren't getting rid of me easy. I love you Poppy, so much. Take care."

"I love you too!" I called tears now running down my face.

He waved back before getting into the green flames. A look of sadness was etched on his face.

…..

"Lily!" I whined. I was lying on back on Lily's lovely soft sofa. I lolled my head back impatiently.

"Poppy!" She whined back from the sofa across.

"Alice!" Ali whined from the chair, we both giggled as she pulled a face.

"I get wait to get these twins out. God, it is so uncomfortable!" I whined rubbing my belly.

"Same, lucky you are due earlier." Alice huffed, Lily just pouted as she tried to balance a glass of water on her stomach.

I rolled onto my side trying to get comfortable. I looked at my best friend wondering if our children would be friends. They would have to be, the amount of time we spent as a group would make them closer than family.

"So, Lil. Your son, my daughter. Shall we set a date?" I asked. Lily laughed and smiled at me.

"It would be amazing if they did get married. Imagine, little Addison Potter and little Harry Potter." Lily sighed; I could tell she was already picturing what she would wear.

"Imagine Ali, if you had a girl. My son and your daughter could get married." Alice laughed smiling tiredly.

"I think Franks mum would have a fit. Her granddaughter marrying a trouble makers daughter."

I laughed picturing the fierce old ladies face. A sudden bang made us jump and turn around.

A few moments later Remus came sprinting into living room, he had been cooking in the kitchen a few seconds ago. He was now a deathly pale and his face was creased with worry.

"They had broken down the defences. They are coming."

We all sprang up grabbing our wands, we all rushed to the fireplace but no green flames shot up. "Damn they stopped the floo." Lily cursed.

Remus held out his arm so we could do side along apparition, since we were almost due it was highly dangerous but this was a direr situation. He turned on the spot but nothing happened. He tried again his face jaw set with determination. Still nothing happened.

"Anti-apparition." Alice muttered drawing her wand.

Lily looked around for an escape but there was nothing around. She put a protective arm over her stomach and drew her own wand with her other.

We could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the house, at least six. We hurried into the kitchen and started the put spells up around us, barricading us in.

I felt my heart freeze as I heard Bellatrix's cackled. She was here for me, I knew it. The order had warned that Sirius's family may come after me but somehow I couldn't imagine it.

Remus stood in front of us his eyes narrow as he began to whisper enchantments under his breath.

"Blood traitor. Come out come out where ever you are! Poppy" She sung her voice unnaturally high.

"Wands and Witches, and the screams of the girls. Here comes dear Bella to chop off your head."

I didn't know much about muggle nursery rhymes but I had heard Lily sing to her son a few times. Bellatrix's warped versions only made me feel sicker.

"Half a pound of blood and guts, half a pound of traitor, that's were the Muggles go, pop goes the baby."

I could hear the chuckles of the death eaters growing closer; it was so quiet in the room I could hear my ears ringing.

With a blast the death eaters tore though our enchantments' like a knife to butter. My heart sank as I saw who they were; Voldemort sure had sent his best.

Bellatrix was at the front, she was twirling her hair with her wand, giggling madly. Her husband stood next to her, his eyes budged with blood lust.

Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black flanked them looking tall and hard faced. Behind the group stood Grayback who was looking at Remus, he showed all his yellowing pointed teeth as he grinned. Snape stood next to him looking like he was about to throw up. Damn slimy git.

Lily glared at him but Snape couldn't look at her. Instead he watched Bellatrix skip around the kitchen.

"So, Mrs Sirius Black. That makes us family." She giggled circling around me.

"What do you want?" I hissed my wand following her encase she made any sudden movements.

"Patients Poppy, Patients. Did you know I never hated you in school? I guess you didn't." She said looking me up and down. "Sure, you were a Gryffindor, but you were a pure blood. A very clean pure blood, no muggle fifth at all. I am impressed." She whispered looking pointedly at Lily and Alice who glared back.

"Then you married my dear cousin Siri, I almost came to the wedding. I could a have been a bridesmaid." Bellatrix giggled as she circled me.

"At least he married a pure blood, and that shows he isn't a total blood traitor. But then that Mudblood blonde came along and you ended up killing three of us. We are like a family, so I thought since you killed three of my family, I should kill three of Sirius's family, just to keep things, even." Bellatrix said grinning darkly.

"You sick fuck." I hissed but Bellatrix just shrugged.

"It would completely destroy my dear cousin. Completely break him, so much more fun to watch that just killing him. And it must be fate that the werewolf, Mudblood and blood traitor are here too. I think it is fate that they die too." She whispered in my ear.

I could feel my anger building up. And as she said those last two words I brought up my fist and punched her in the head sending her flying.

Ciaos broke out everywhere, Grayback dived and Remus who started to hex the half human beast. Lily started to shoot hexes angrily at her old best friend; he shot things back at her but it was obvious he didn't want to hurt her. Malfoy and Rudolphus started to attack Ali but she fought back strongly. Regulus however started throwing hexes at me.

"Stop!" Bellatrix hissed as she got up grinning widely.

Regulus sent her a confused expression but stopped anyway. "Poppy, a pure blood fighter. I like you even better now; it will be a shame to spill your pure blood all over the place."

She raised her wand but I was quicker we started to dual with anger, her eyes getting narrower and narrower as she realised I wasn't an easy target, even when pregnant with twins.

A kick from my children made me stop for a moment, a moment was long enough. Bellatrix sent a hex that sent me flying into the wall behind. I heard the sickening thud as I fell to the ground, I could already tell my leg was broken.

I could hear Remus's yell and Lily's scream, everything felt like it was in slow motion as I saw Bellatrix's big black boots walk up to me.

"Crusio." She whispered, I could hear my own scream echo in my own ears. Tears fell down my face, not with pain. With the fear of what it could do to my twins.

One sentence kept me sane as the devil repeated the curse over and over again. Sirius would be here soon. Sirius would be here soon. Sirius would be here soon. Sirius would be her soon. Sirius would be here soon.

In my head the words started to sound like a desperate plea. I opened my eyes long enough to see Malfoy and Snape knocked out in the corner along with Redolphus. Remus was still fighting Grayback but I could tell he was trying to get closer to me, Lily was duelling Regulus and Alice was duelling Bellatrix.

The pain faded slowly, my wand lay next to me but it was out of my arm reach. I had to bit down on my hand to stop myself from screaming in pain as I edged to get my wand. I grabbed it sending a curse at the werewolf hoping my friend would save me.

The repulsive monster fell the ground with a crash. Remus looked round and saw with a grateful look it was me who shot the curse. He ran over to me but now Bellatrix and Regulus saw I was still alive.

Remus tried to lift me but a blackening pain flooded up legs and I screamed out. He put me gently down and again.

"Don't worry Poppy. The Aurors will be here any second." His voice sounded desperate and I wanted him to hug me. To tell me everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly he fell to the floor with a yell; behind him I could hear Bellatrix's cackle. "You put up a good fight Poppy, I will give you that." She said walking slowly towards me.

"Poppy!" I could hear Alice's scream, her body was on the floor and I sincerely hoped her and her child were okay. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me.

"But now its time to say goodbye." She whispered her eyes wide with excitement. "Ledus Asins."

It was like my whole body was on fire. Only it wasn't hot, it was bone chilling cold. It snaked its way around my body, filling into my every being. Bellatrix's hard black eyes were on mine, she was watching with a smile of satisfaction. I didn't want her to be the last thing I saw.

Suddenly her eyes widened with shock before she fell backwards with a bang. Remus, Alice and Lily rushed to my side, but my savour looked down at me with regret. Regulus Black looked down at me with guilt. I suddenly noticed he had the exact same eyes as Sirius.

"I am sorry. I meant to help. I didn't want to kill my sister in law with my niece and nephew." He looked at me one last time before he ran from the house.

He was nicer than I once thought. He saved me from Bellatrix. He was still Sirius's arsehole brother though.

I suddenly felt extremely tired. I could feel my eyes slowly shutting as ice was pressed into my every pour. But hope sailed through me as a figure burst into the room wildly, a figure with shaggy black hair and piercing gray eyes. He was screaming out my name.

….

I woke slowly and painfully. My eyes felt like someone was holding them closed. But I forced them open, wanting to beat the damn curse.

I felt colder than I had ever in my life; it was the kind of cold that burned my bones. It was hard to block out, the blood freezing cold was a slow and painful death.

A figure etched into my vision, his outline slowly getting clearer. Sirius was holding onto my hand. I could feel it. My whole body was being pulled down by the frozen waters but Sirius was holding on. He was pushing away the cold than with his warmth it was like a wash of warm water flooding up my arm. He was pulling me back.

His sobs shattered my heart instantly. I have never heard or Sirius properly cry before. But know I have, I couldn't think of a worse sound.

"Sirius." My voice sounded high and broken. Each breath I took burned my lungs but I had to stay strong for Sirius and my twins.

Sirius's head jerked up clutching my hand tighter. "Poppy! I love you! I love you so much, I am so sorry." 

The sight of Sirius so distraught made me feel sick. I felt sicker as I remembered something Amber had told me a few years ago. She came to mine in such a state, she had to watch a girl of six die slowly as there was no cure for the blood freezing curse.

For some reason the thought didn't scare me. It was like I knew all along, but now I was only scared for how it was affect Sirius and my twins.

"The twins." I choked, Sirius looking into my eyes with so much pain I am surprised I wasn't burnt. 

My face must have painted how I felt as Lily held my other hand and said in a croaky voice, "The healers are doing everything they can."

I didn't have the energy to nod. I looked round the room and the sight made me colder than the curse could ever be.

Lily stood on my other side to Sirus, tears rolling down her slightly freckled face. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, I wanted her to forget our childish fights and remember all of the good times; the times that taught me how important friendship truly was. She was my best friend, a girl who had a temper as big as mine and a heart as pure as gold.

James stood behind her, strong and tall. But the silent tears that raced down his face betrayed him. I had the urge to tell him to protect me best friend because at the moment, the strongest girl I knew looked like the most vulnerable girl in the world. He had always been like a brother to me, I had never seen such angst him his hazel eyes. He had known me since we were five, and to him, an only child, I was the closest to a little sister that he ever had.

He smiled weakly at me but this only increased the rate of his tears. No doubt their baby boy would be beautiful. A thought struck me; I wouldn't be the godmother. They would never know their wild aunt Poppy. Either would Ali's child.

Remus stood next to them, broken and pained; the wounded warrior of the group. My heart went out to him, it really did. I never told him how much I admired him, now I would never have that chance. I never understood how he went on without Amber, sure he had changed and would most likely never fall in love again but he carried on with his life.

I don't know what I would do without Sirius, but it was only now I realised, what was he going to do without me?

Alice and Frank stood at the foot of my bed. My other best friend, she was the one I could always go to without getting judged. Stable, reliable, and someone I could always count on. I wanted to tell her how amazing she was, I knew she had always been slightly insecure about herself and I wanted to reassure her she was beautiful. Frank was amazing for that, he raised her confidence in ways that no one else could. Ever since, Frank had always been in my good books.

Surprisingly my brother and sister stood next to them. My heart ached as I watched my sister sob. She clutched at my brother who stood strong with a stony expression but tears still fell from his dark eyes. I wanted to thank them for always being there for me.

Finally there was Sirius. Sirius, the person who knew me better than anyone else in the world, the person who held my heart. I loved him so much. I was in awe to anyone that could resist against this cheeky grin that I fell for. I believed it was fate that Sirius and I fell in love.

He looked like a broken man. His eyes were filled with so much pain and sorrow. His sobs shook me; I had never seen him in such a state.

"Poppy, don't leave me! You swore, damn it! You promised you would never leave me! You can't leave me alone Poppy! I love you so much!"

I wanted to tell him he was my world, how much he meant to me. I wanted him to know how much I truly loved him, and if I had a choice I would never leave him for a second.

Because I was scared to leave him, I was scared he would change, become a half man. He would take this to heart, I could tell. I didn't want him to lose his spark, the something that I loved so much about him.

"Love you. So much." I managed to gasp. I felt a hot tear slide down my icy skin. Sirius smiled weakly wiping the tear away.

"I love you too Poppy. Please don't leave me alone." He begged taking my hand and putting it to his cheek.

"All of you." I gasped again feeling weaker than I ever had in my life.

Sirius started to babble making my head throb painfully. I didn't want him to see me upset, I wanted to remember me strong, and if he kept going on like this I wouldn't be able to keep my sobs at bay.

I squeezed his hand with all my force, it cant have felt like much but he stopped and looked at me in my eyes.

"Sing. Me."

He stopped sobbing and sent me a half bemused smile. I didn't want to think of this as saying goodbye, and I didn't want Sirius to think like that either. It would only add to his grieve. Maybe if he sang to me it would take his mind of it a tad. But if I was completely honest with myself, I wanted his voice to be the last thing I heard.

Sirius bent over and kissed my forehead softly. "I love you so much, my beautiful Poppy Black."

"Twins" I mumbled. Sirius's eyes filled with tears again as he put a hand on my stomach. To my relief I felt a small kick. Maybe they would be alright after all…

"I swear to you Poppy, I will be the best dad that these kids could ever have. They will hear story's about you all the time. I won't let them forget you." His voice broke as he said this.

My heart ached as I thought of all the things I would miss out on. My children would grow up with out a mother. I would never have a child that call me mum.

I looked round at the people I loved most in the world. Their heartbroken faces were enough to make me cry. I love you.

"Oh thinking about our younger years, we were young and wild and free."

Sirius's voice was soothing, it was like turning the radio on and your favourite song was playing.

"Now nothing can take you away from me, we've been down that road before, but that's over now, you keep my coming back for more." His voice broke yet again with emotion as he sang but his never left mine. All our unspoken words seemed somehow, understood.

"Coz baby your all that I need."

I looked down at my wrist; my charm bracelet that Sirius gave me was still on my arm. I had kept my eight year old promise. I never took it off.

"When you're lying here in my arms."

I took one last look at my husband. He was heavily crying as he sang but his eyes told me how much he cared. I slowly shut my eyes; it felt I was on the bridge of sleep. I love you Sirius Black.

"I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven."

I looked up and saw Amber smiling sadly down at me. My best friend trapped in her youthful beauty. She held out her hand, her chocolate brown eyes glowing with a strange grieve.

For a moment I looked back and saw the pain I left behind. Sirius's never ending agony and guilt, my friend's depression and grieve. I could hear Sirius's screams as I drifted away from him, Lily's heart shattering sobs.

I wanted to go back and comfort them, spend another minute with them.

But then I saw how everything would change. That's when I knew. I turned back to Amber and took her hand smiling softly.

Because someday, someday soon, we would be together again.


End file.
